Rolling With the Punches
by Phoenix From The Ashes
Summary: Robin has lived in Jump for three years now and he thinks he has everything sorted. He knows who his enemies are and who his friends are. His world is black and white. But Red-X was always that annoying shade of grey.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunlight streamed through the windows in the living room. It was a down-day for the Teen Titans and most of them were taking full advantage of it, Beast Boy was hanging upside down watching the latest martial arts movie with his eyes glazed over, Raven was sitting on the sofa reading one of her many books, Starfire was busy making a peanut butter and custard sandwich and Cyborg was tinkering in the corner with his latest exploration in technology.

"Yo Robin." Cyborg called enthusiastically, waving the fellow Titan who had only just come out of his room over to where he was working.

"What's up?" Robin said, walking briskly over to Cyborg's workstation.

"Well, I thought you'd be interested in this latest trap I've been developing." Cyborg grinned, gesturing towards a metal square roughly the size of a laptop. "If someone steps on it, it expands and traps them in an indestructible case of metal that's slightly smaller than an elevator." Cyborg tapped it cheerfully, "It can only be deactivated from the outside and is resistant to any chemicals, including Xenothium."

Robin nodded approvingly, "So he wouldn't be able to teleport outside of it?" He asked grimly, his mouth set in the same expression he always wore when discussing Red-X.

"Not unless he's developed superpowers in the last month or so." Cyborg replied.

"Good." Robin smiled slightly, "I'm gonna go back to my room and see if I can…"

"Find out anything new." Cyborg interrupted with an exasperated smile, "Yeah, I know."

Robin ran his fingers across the trap distractedly, "We need to find him and put a stop to him."

Cyborg looked over Robin appraisingly and put a hand on his shoulder, "Just be careful 'kay." He said gently, "This can't turn into another Slade."

Robin shrugged out of Cyborg's hand. "I know." He said shortly, before exiting the room, leaving Cyborg with a worried look on his face.

* * *

Robin stalked into his room, glaring at the hundreds of newspaper cuttings that lined his walls. There was everything from reports on Red-X's stolen jewellery, to speculations on his identity, to the teenage magazine cut-out of the list of the top ten sexiest villains. Robin noted with some distaste that Red-X came first, I mean you can't even see his face, he thought, he could be seventy for all those stupid teenage girls knew.

Robin sighed, if he was quite honest with himself, he didn't know what to do anymore. He knew everything was going well in his life, he was a more than competent hero, he had friends and he had challenges. His life was complete. Except… he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't. He couldn't help but feel that there was a hole within him, it sounded like a cliché, but it was true. Something was missing.

Robin flung himself on his bed trying to make himself relax. He started to clench and unclench his separate muscles in turn. After a few minutes he just sighed and gave up, sleep wasn't going to come tonight. He sat up and crossed his legs, contemplating what he could do. He could either go into the living room where there would no doubt be some kind of video game war where he could go and lose himself in cheap animation and thin plotlines. Alternatively he could run what little he knew about Red-X through the Justice League database. Again.

Thinking that neither of these options would do much to improve his current mental state Robin chose to go out to patrol the city. He decided that he would go alone as the others would just complain about losing another night's sleep. Robin grabbed his Bo staff and his belt before heading down to the garage for his motorbike.

* * *

"Havin' fun birdie?" Billy Numerous taunted as his clones encircled Robin.

"Oh I'm having a ball." Robin snarled as he delivered a roundhouse kick, sending one clone crashing into one of the many cast iron crates that filled the warehouse in which they were fighting.

Robin had seen Billy Numerous robbing one of Jump's most prominent banks and had chased him into this abandoned building. They had only been fighting for a few minutes but Robin was already beginning to regret taking on Billy by himself, there were just too many of him to fight at once.

Robin gave a cry as a Billy swung a spare piece of iron against his stomach, making him fly backwards into a crate. He tried to scramble up but after when another Billy grasped his head and knocked it viciously against the ground he fell down again. He lay there groaning, his head spinning. The nearly unconscious hero only vaguely feeling many pairs of hands lift him up and throw him into one of the metal crates. Robin only realised where he was after the door had been shut and he was locked inside.

Red X watched Billy Numerous exit the warehouse happily and rolled his eyes, that guy was a disgrace to thieves everywhere. Red X had seen Robin's fight from it's doomed beginning; he wasn't sure what was going on in Robin's head when he'd decided to take on Billy Numerous by himself. Red X snorted, maybe the 'boy wonder' had developed even more of a hero complex than before.

Red X was just about to turn to leave when he heard Robin's voice come from the metal container, "Can someone please let me out." Red X's brow furrowed in confusion, Robin's voice was timid and strangled, like he was barely containing horror. It was like someone had taken all of the bravado and confidence and replaced it with a scared little boy. "Please, anyone, I just need to get out." Robin's voice sounded again, the terror was obviously creeping up on him and trying desperately to escape the pride that stopped it from expressing itself.

Red-X was frozen, he didn't know what to do, help the unfortunate hero and doubtlessly get into yet another verbal spar, or just leave and avoid any trouble.

"Please!" Robin screamed, making Red-X jump. "Anyone out there, I'm begging you, get me out! Get me out! Get me out!" Robin shouted, his fists banging the sides of the container, "I can't breathe!"

Red-X jumped down from his hiding place, since when had he ever avoided trouble anyway, he mused. But to tell the truth, Red-X was unnerved by the sheer panic in the normally collected Robin. He knew what was wrong with the hero and he wouldn't be a human being if he just walked away. He broke the lock on the outside of the door and swung it open quickly.

Robin burst out and stumbled onto the floor, he kneeled there, his forehead on the floor, breathing heavily, with sweat and tears pouring down his cheeks.

"You okay Kid?" Red-X asked, he was hovering between the container and Robin, like he wanted to help but he also didn't want to find his wrists in handcuffs.

Robin scrambled to his feet quickly, ignoring the faint head rush he felt. "What are you doing here Red-X?" He shouted.

"Thanks for saving me Red-X." The thief said with an annoyed tone, "That's no problem Robin, any time."

"Shut up!" Robin growled, trying to steady his legs. "Why did you save me?"

"Can't you just accept that I had the urge to do something nice?" Red-X sighed, but swiftly leapt out of the way when Robin tried to strike him with his Bo staff. "Hey Kid, I don't think you should be fighting after having a panic attack."

"What would you know." Robin spat, realising that he still had tears on his face and furiously wiping them away.

"Well, for one thing, I'm claustrophobic as well." Red-X said matter-of-factly, "I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone." There was a moment of silence between them until Red-X snickered, "Even you Birdie." Robin growled in response.

"Just shut up Red-X," Robin muttered, leaning against his Bo staff. "I don't know what your intention is, but will you please just leave before I have to make you."

Red-X rolled his eyes, before realising that Robin couldn't see them behind his mask. It was obvious to both of them that Robin could hardly stand, let alone fight, but Red-X decided to be kind and not mention that fact. "Typical superhero, I willingly show you a flaw that could be exploited and yet you still don't trust me." Before Robin could reply Red-X had already teleported, leaving the hero alone so he could sink to his knees in peace.

* * *

By the time Robin had managed to drag himself home nearly all of the Titans were in bed, only Raven was there to witness him stagger through the door and collapse on the sofa.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Raven said with concern as she floated quickly over to see if he needed any healing.

"Nothing," Robin tried to assure her, "I just got in a fight with Billy Numerous and, well, lost." He finished bitterly.

"Well that was stupid." Raven chastised him as she ran her healing energies over his head and his stomach, trying to ease the bruising that she could sense there. "It's hard enough to beat him as a group, let alone by yourself."

"I know…" Robin said as he stared at the ceiling.

Raven watched him for a moment, she knew there was something else wrong, it was written all over his face, "What happened Robin?" She asked.

"He…" Robin's face twisted with the unpleasant memory, "He locked me in a metal crate."

Raven felt a surge of sympathy for Robin, she was the only one in the group to know about Robin's claustrophobia, and he intended to keep it that way. He hated for anyone to know any of his weaknesses. He hated to have weaknesses in the first place.

"Will you be alright?" Raven asked quietly.

Robin nodded, 'Yeah, I'll be fine, it just takes a while to recover from it." He tried to sound cheerful, but his voice just sounded flat. "You go to bed Raven," Robin said, giving her a forced smile.

"Ok then." Raven said with uncertainty, "If you're sure you're alright."

"It's ok, my head and stomach feel a lot better now." Robin said.

"I meant up here Robin." Raven said, tapping her forehead.

"Oh," Robin looked away, "Well I'm fine there too, just go to bed Raven."

Raven gave a disapproving sigh before walking off, she knew better than to coddle Robin, he took care of himself whenever possible and hated receiving help, even if it was needed.

Robin listened to Raven's footsteps echoing away and let out a pain-filled moan. She had only taken away the superficial pain; there was still a lot of bruising around his stomach. Robin guessed he wouldn't be able to fight properly for a couple of days. He frowned; it had been so unlike him to just run after the bad guy without any back up. Robin snickered at himself, actually it was exactly like him and he knew it. Robin sobered, everyone knew it. He couldn't count the times when he'd got himself into a bad situation because he refused to rely on someone else. You'd think I'd learn, Robin mused to himself.

* * *

Over the next few days the Teen Titans were called out twice and both times they had to handcuff Robin to the couch so he wouldn't come with them.

"It's for your own good dude," Cyborg had said cheerfully, before taking a photo for what Robin could only presume were blackmail purposes.

But when Raven finally deemed him able to fight again without doing any further damage the first thing Robin did was go on patrol with Starfire.

"Are you quite sure you are well enough for this friend Robin?" Starfire said in her trademark broken English.

"I'm fine Starfire," Robin said cheerfully, enjoying his journey across the rooftops while Starfire flew beside him, "I've missed doing this."

"You talk as if you were incapacitated for weeks, it was only a few days." Starfire smiled.

"Well it felt like weeks," Robin said darkly, "especially when you're handcuffed to the couch and can't reach the remote to turn it off a documentary about giraffes."

"But Robin, it promised to be educational and you love television programmes that enhance your knowledge." Starfire said in a shocked tone, "did you not enjoy it?"

"Uh, well I suppose it wasn't that bad…" Robin said reluctantly, guilt-tripped by Starfire's upset expression. He was saved from any further questions when he spotted Red-X coming out of a jewellery store, "Starfire, lets go!" he shouted and leapt off the roof and slid down the drain pipe with practised ease.

When Red-X heard Robin's voice he looked up and immediately sprang into action. He started running away quickly, before using a pellet from his belt to create a cloud of heavy smoke. By the time Robin and Starfire had got there the smoke had cleared and there were two Red-X's looking at them. Robin just knew that there was a smirk under each mask.

"I suppose the question is, which one…" One Red-X started.

"Is the real one?" The other one finished.

At that moment the two Red-X's went in two different directions; one down a small alley and the other down the main street.

"You go after the other one!" Robin shouted as he started to run after the one down the alley. He knew that Starfire would do better with a wide street to fly down, whereas he would find it easier not to have to avoid the people that were milling around on the busy main street.

He ran swiftly down the alley after the Red-X and he began to grow suspicious when the surroundings were becoming more familiar. He knew that this one was the real Red-X when he was led into the same warehouse they had been in before.

Red-X slowed down to a walk and turned around with a cocky laugh, "I do love boys chasing after me."

"Why did you bring me back here?" Robin demanded.

Red-X rolled his eyes, "You know what's wrong with you birdie?" When Robin gave no answer he continued, "You take life too seriously," when Robin gave him a look of annoyance he laughed.

"Well if people like you weren't trying to steal something every time someone's back is turned then I wouldn't have to." Robin growled.

"Ouch." Red-X chuckled, "you wound me deeply."

"Oh I'm sure." Robin said.

There was a moment of silence when hero and villain looked at each other. "Can't you just give up?" Robin asked.

"Can't you?" Red-X said as he tilted his head to the side.

"To tell you the truth, I feel like I should," Robin sighed, sitting down on a nearby wooden crate, "you saved me and I wouldn't feel right capturing you after that."

"You say that as if you could catch me." Red-X said humorously.

Robin glared at him, "I'm trying to say thank you here."

Red-X sauntered towards him, feeling a small flicker of annoyance when Robin tensed slightly, "well, thank you for saying thank you." He rested a hand on Robin's shoulder hesitantly.

Robin looked up at Red-X, "what are you doing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the hand on his shoulder.

"Living." Came the simple answer, "I suggest you do the same." Red-X's hand travelled from Robin's shoulder down to his chest and settled over his heart. With his other hand he traced a finger over Robin's jaw and onto his lips.

"Wait," Robin said, feeling a rush of panic.

"Hush birdie," Red-X chuckled as he traced Robin's upper lip from the left to the right and then back again on the bottom lip, "don't worry, I'm very… experienced."

"I'm not gay," Robin said distractedly, his entire being focused on the feel of the leather moving slowly over his lips.

"Yeah, it sure doesn't look that way does it kid?" Red-X laughed as he leant closer towards Robin, who was looking up at him in half fear, half desire.

Just then a beep came from Robin's belt and he reached down to pick up the transmitter with a strange unpalatable mix of relief and reluctance.

"Hello Starfire," he said, flipping open the communicator. He made sure to carefully angle it so that Red-X couldn't be seen.

"I can't find Red-X anywhere, it's like he disappeared into thin air. I think that I should come and help you Robin," she said in distress.

"I…" Robin looked up at Red-X's impassive mask and wondered what the face behind it looked like, "keep looking Starfire." He shut the transmitter, feeling guilty.

He stood up and reach up to take off Red-X's mask. As he was doing it he wondered why it was this easy, he had been certain that Red-X wouldn't give up his identity without a fight. He eased up the mask, exposing a strong jaw-line, full pink lips, an indistinguishable nose and then a black mask over his eyes.

Robin laughed softly, "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy."

"I think you'll find nothing ever is with me," Red-X said as he whipped off the rest of the mask, exposing platinum blonde hair that fell messily over the mask.

"Wow, noticeable." Robin chuckled as he pulled a strand gently.

"Which is why I need the mask," Red-X laughed as well.

They were quiet once more as they drew closer; they both felt the keen anticipation that comes before a kiss before Robin's belt rang once again. Red-X groaned and pulled away while Robin answered the transmitter, "Yes?" he said; trying not to let the impatience bleed into his voice.

"Yo, it's Cyborg, Starfire told us about Red-X and we're on our way, me and Beast Boy are going to help Starfire and Raven is coming to help you."

"I don't need any help…" Robin started.

"Oh yes you do," Cyborg said, "we're not letting you fight alone again, Raven is coming and that's final." The transmitter was cut off and Robin groaned with frustration. He turned around to Red-X and found him a lot closer than he had left him. "Well if they're coming now, we had better make this quick." Red-X practically purred. "How long do you think we have?"

"If it's Raven, one or two minutes." Robin said, excitement seeping into his voice against his will.

Red-X smirked and pressed his lips against Robin's for the first time. Robin felt something primal awaken within him and pressed against Red-X harder, letting out a small moan. Red-X then grasped Robin's hair with one hand and slipped another around his waist to pull him flush against Red-X's body. They were only kissing for another few moments before Robin pulled away, "No, this is wrong," he said, "I'm not gay."

Red-X rolled his eyes, "your erection seems to disagree." He said, pointing towards a noticeable lump behind the very revealing spandex.

Robin blushed, "yeah well that thing doesn't obey me at the best of times."

Red-X snorted, "did you just refer to your penis as a 'thing', where's the love Robin?"

Robin turned away, "I'm not gay Red-X, so you can take you and your…" he flailed around to find the right word.

"Cooties?" Red-X suggested, a barely concealed smirk on his face.

"Gayness," Robin corrected with a glare, "away."

Red-X laughed, "face it Robin, you're just about as straight as a roundabout."

"Robin?" Raven's faraway voice came and Robin jumped.

"I'm in here," he called weakly, "Red-X is with me."

"Well that's not very nice," Red-X said, "Two against one, not very good odds is it?"

"You lost the right to a fair fight when you started to steal." Robin said between gritted teeth.

"I didn't mean me," Red-X smirked, putting his mask back on, "I meant you two little birdies."

Robin sprang towards Red-X and captured one of his wrists in handcuffs.

Red-X looked dispassionately towards them, gave a one-shouldered shrug and then kicked Robin back into a pile of crates and transported away.

Raven came around the corner just as Robin was starting to get up, "Robin, where's Red-X?"

Robin stalked past her in anger, "I don't know." He spat.

* * *

For the next few weeks Robin's foul mood remained, he would snap at people, spend more time than necessary in the gym, go out late at nights and then return in an even worse mood than when he had left.

The rest of the Titans were flummoxed; the only times when Robin wasn't angry was when he was staring off into the distance with a small half-smile on his face.

Little known to them, the reason why Robin was going out at nights was not to burn off some steam by riding around on his motorbike like he had told them, but it was because he would go and see Red-X. They would meet up, talk, then kiss, Robin would shout at Red-X and then they would depart, both in an unbelievably bad mood, before repeating it again the next night. It was quite an endearing routine they had really.

Neither could understand the other, Robin couldn't reason why Red-X would be a thief and Red-X didn't know why Robin had to be the hero. But they both knew the feelings between. They were dark, sordid and harsh; it was a magnetic attraction that brought their lips together. The feelings were undeniably real, no matter how many times Red-X tried to pass their meetings off as a passing fancy and Robin said they were a teenage phase.

Both of them knew that something was going to have to give; but they were slowly becoming addicted to each other.

* * *

"Red-X!" Robin roared, playing the part of an angry hero perfectly.

"Well perceived," Red-X replied cheerfully, while putting the last diamond necklace into his bag.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted, launching into action along with the other Teen Titans.

Both sides fought hard, but Red-X kept getting the better of them. He would swerve away from Cyborg's sonic cannon, avoid the objects thrown at him by Raven's powers, duck Starfire's energy blasts and outmanoeuvre Beast Boy. Whenever Robin got close they would fight with fleeting touches that would linger on this skin moments after the hands had disappeared.

Finally Cyborg got frustrated with Red-X's laughs and insults and brought out the technology he had been working on a few weeks ago. It was still experimental, but perhaps it would work against Red-X.

He threw it on the floor surreptitiously and waited for Red-X to step on it. He was rewarded a couple of seconds later when Red-X dodged a roundhouse kick from Robin and his foot nudged the device. It reacted immediately and the metal expanded outwards and then upwards to surround Red-X.

Cyborg punched the air triumphantly, "Boo-ya!" he shouted in celebration.

There were only a couple of seconds of rest before banging began on the inside of the box. "Help!" Red-X shouted desperately, "Please, please, I'm begging, let me out! The Xenothium isn't working, I can't get out!"

Robin then remembered with a jolt what Red-X had said, _"I'm claustrophobic as well…"_.

"Wait, Cyborg, let him out." Robin said as Red-X's shouts got louder.

"What?" Cyborg said, staring at Robin as if he'd gone mad, "we finally caught him, why on earth would we let him out?"

Robin hesitated, but Red-X's shouts descended into screams and even Raven was looking at the metal box with some unease.

"He's claustrophobic." Robin said.

"Claustro- what now?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"It means he can't stand small spaces!" Robin snapped, "Cyborg let him out."

"No way man, he's just gonna have to deal with it until we hand him in to the police." Cyborg said stubbornly.

"Robin!" Red-X's cry came, broken, "please, get me out."

"Cyborg, how do I let him out?" Robin demanded.

"I'm not telling you man, he's probably just tricking you." Cyborg said, shaking his head calmly.

Robin growled and turned to Raven, "Let him out."

She regarded him calmly for a moment, "are you sure Robin?"

"Yes!" He shouted in frustration.

"Okay." She turned her hands towards the box and dismantled the pieces, letting Red-X fall out.

His body was shuddering with broken sobs and he was curled in upon himself. Robin launched himself at him, as if to attack, but when he reached Red-X's body he pressed the transport button to take them both to the warehouse.

When they landed Robin took Red-X's mask off quickly, smiling slightly with wry amusement when seeing the mask underneath, Red-X had obviously planned ahead. He smoothed the blonde hair down and cradled Red-X in his arms. "It's okay." He soothed, "you're out now."

"I couldn't breathe." Red-X whispered, "I thought you were going to leave me there."

"I wouldn't have done that." Robin said as he kissed Red-X's sweaty forehead tenderly.

"Thank you." Red-X said, his voice wavering.

"Don't thank me, you saved me first." Robin said quietly.

They sat there for at least fifteen minutes, just sitting quietly while Robin held the other man in his arms, before Red-X had calmed down as much as he could do, "thank you Robin." Red-X said softly, "to be honest I thought you wouldn't let me out, I thought you had too much of a hero complex to let the bad guy escape."

"So did I." Robin admitted, "but I guess you just wormed your way into my life too well."

"Did I steal your heart away?" Red-X said with a weak grin.

Robin groaned, "That was a terrible pun."

"Most of mine are."

Robin looked at Red-X for a moment before bringing their faces together for a soft, chaste kiss. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." Red-X said bringing his arms around Robin's waist.

"I should get going," Robin said unconvincingly.

"So should I." Red-X agreed.

"Do you want to get a pizza?" Robin said out of the blue.

Red-X stared at him, "what, seriously? How are you thinking of doing that when we are supposed to be mortal enemies?"

Robin blushed, "yeah, good point."

Red-X smiled, "but if you want a date then I am happy to agree."

Robin grinned back.

"But on one condition," Red-X continued, "no masks."

Robin stared at him, "you're joking right, you know there's no way I could…"

"Relax boy wonder," Red-X interrupted, "I wasn't expecting it tomorrow, I know you'll need time to work out what possible motive I could have to get you to unmask, I could just save you time and repeat myself that I'm not in it to rule the world, just for the jewels. I could also mention that I wouldn't sell you out for material objects because there's no fun in money unless I stole it. I could also say that unfortunately I don't think I'm ever gonna want to give you up, so that means that I'd never do anything to jeopardise whatever we're doing." Red-X paused, "but I know you need some time, so I'll just wait."

Robin stared at him in wonder, "thank you."

"No problem birdie." Red-X said softly.

* * *

When Robin entered the tower he did so with a sense of trepidation. He knew there was a serious conversation to be had with the team and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire cried, "we have been so worried after Red-X teleported you away from us, are you well?" she checked over his body with swift hands while Robin squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm fine Starfire, could you stop prodding me please?" he asked quietly.

"Are you quite sure?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide with worry.

Robin fought the urge to look away from her in guilt, "I'm alright."

"Then what the hell happened?" Cyborg said, his face set in a grim expression.

"Yeah, we couldn't believe you fell for that 'claustro-whatever' stunt that he pulled," Beast-Boy said in disbelief.

"It wasn't a stunt," Robin said, "he really is claustrophobic."

"That doesn't matter," Cyborg said, his human eye narrowing, "he is a thief and he deserves to go to prison for his crimes. Why were you, of all people, protecting him?"

"I…" Robin sighed, "I just know how it feels and nobody deserves it," he said, loosely echoing Red-X's own sentiment.

"You are claustrophobic Robin?" Starfire said with surprise, "why did you not tell us?"

"It isn't something that I like being spread around." Robin said through gritted teeth, "when I worked with the Batman I was captured by some thugs and forced to spend five days inside a metal crate that was roughly the size of a small dog cage. There was no light or food and the only water I had was sent through a small hole in the wall three times a day. If I'm ever shut into a small space all those feelings of weakness and terror just come back, like I never left that cage." Robin shuddered just thinking about it.

He remembered when he had first come to. He had been curled up so tight and when he moved to stretch his aching muscles he found that he couldn't. It was the most terrifying thing he thought he had encountered. The water that had been sent through was dirty with mud and he had been forced to lap it off the floor. When Bruce had pried open the cage and let the blinding light in he had never felt more like an animal. He had shied away from the light while the stench of his own urine rose into the air. His costume was dark with dirt and sweat and his mask had been hanging off his face limply.

The softly uttered "Oh God," by Bruce had been the closest thing to sympathy he had ever received from him. Robin didn't remember much of the ride back to the Manor. He thought it had been spent in a fevered state with him both crying out for his mother and cursing at Bruce while tears streamed down his face. He was glad he didn't remember it in its entirety. Bruce had never mentioned the incident again and he was eternally grateful for that, he knew that his adopted father understood what it was like to have experienced something so awful that he never wanted to think about it again.

Raven gave him a sympathetic look from the corner, she had already known what had happened to Robin all those years ago but it didn't make telling the rest of his team any easier.

"That is truly awful Robin," Starfire said, her face a picture of pity, "what happened to the terrible people who did that to you?"

"I'm not sure," Robin shrugged, "I think they were put away for drug dealing."

Beast-Boy looked at him in disbelief, "don't you care Robin?"

"Not particularly," Robin said sharply, "it's in the past and they can't touch me now."

If he was honest he didn't even remember what they looked like. They had probably been the stereotypical villains that had a particular kind of sadistic insanity that had been conditioned by their own hard lives. He didn't think their goal had been to torture him, just to get him out the way with the least fuss without adding murder to their long list of offences.

Cyborg sighed, "as much as I feel sorry for you man, your own experience is regardless when we're dealing with Red-X, I know it would be hard for you to listen to him suffer, but you're not that easy to guilt-trip."

Robin worried the inside of his lip, "I may have a confession, do you guys remember when I came back from a night on patrol with some head and stomach injuries?" At the Titan's nods he continued, "well I had encountered Billy Numerous robbing a bank so I tried to stop him."

"Without us?" Beast-Boy said, "Why dude? You know how hard he is to beat with five of us!"

"I know, it was stupid of me," Robin said, "but I was frustrated from my lack of leads on Red-X and needed an outlet. I followed Billy into a warehouse and he knocked me momentarily unconscious. When I came to I was trapped inside one of the metal crates. I knew that Billy was probably long gone but I couldn't help shouting for help. Red-X heard me somehow and let me out."

"Oh, so when Red-X was shouting to be let out…" Beast-Boy said.

"…I couldn't just leave him there when he had done it for me." Robin finished.

"Well that explains why you let him out," Cyborg said, "but why did you come back empty-handed when he was clearly weakened?"

Robin stiffened, he had told his team mates all the truth they needed to know, but he couldn't say that he simply allowed Red-X to walk away, they would demand to know why and they weren't stupid. They would figure out that he had… feelings for the thief.

"Red-X used a short-term paralysing gas from his belt so he could run away," Robin said turning away, hoping his team would take that as a sign of humiliation rather than deceit.

"Oh." Cyborg said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Robin cleared his throat, "if it's okay with you guys I think I'm going to go get some rest."

"Okay," Cyborg said, while the rest of the team gave Robin small smiles.

* * *

As Robin trudged steadily towards his room he failed to notice Raven hovering behind him until she cleared her throat. He turned wearily around and gave her a questioning glance.

"Your mental energies have been very up and down lately," she said quietly, "I wanted to see if you would let me ask you how you are."

"I'm fine." Robin said automatically.

"Clearly," Raven said.

"I'm just tired," Robin said and turned around to start walking again. He was nearly at the end of the hallway when he heard Raven speak again and what he said made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I'm glad you've finally accepted your homosexuality."

"What?" Robin whirled around, "I'm not gay!"

"Okay, you've started to then," Raven corrected herself.

"I'm not, Raven!" Robin protested.

Raven gave him a sad look, "Robin, I've been inside your head, no matter how much we both dislike it I know everything about you." When Robin remained silent she continued, "I have kept my silence about this issue for nearly two years now, waiting for you to discover yourself by yourself, as is your right."

"Then why bring it up now?" Robin shot back.

"Because you're starting to experiment," Raven said without a hint of a blush on her cheeks, "and I know you, you are just going to bottle all your negative feelings inside until it damages you unless you have someone who will force their way in for you to talk to."

"And you have bravely volunteered?" Robin sneered.

"Yes." Raven said simply, "I do not judge you Robin and I know that the rest of us won't either, although Starfire may be a little upset."

"If I was gay, and I'm not saying that I am because I'm not, but if I was gay… then…" Robin stopped talking and slid onto the floor, "oh God, why me?"

Raven sat next to him, her legs crossed, "that is a question that no one can answer."

"So?" Robin said defensively, "you don't understand."

"Doubtful," Raven said, "considering that I am a raging lesbian."

Robin did a double take, "what really?"

Raven gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"Then how come you haven't told anyone else if you're saying that I should?" Robin asked, his voice high pitched.

"First of all, I haven't said that you should tell anyone, I've simply said that we would accept you if you did and secondly, I share hardly anything with anyone and I like it that way. I am perfectly comfortable within myself and I don't need anyone to reassure me, if anyone asks me directly I will tell them the truth gladly but I'm not going to shout it from the rooftops."

"Oh," Robin said.

Raven gave him a rare friendly pat on the arm and stood up, offering her hand to help him stand as well. Robin ignored it and stood by himself.

"Don't worry Robin," Raven said, "take your time thinking over this and remember that you can talk to me."

She walked away from Robin, leaving him to stew in his thoughts of worry.

* * *

It was a month until Robin saw Red-X again. He filled it with bloody noses and bruised ribs, as if he needed to prove his masculinity. It was only after Raven pulled him aside and told him that being gay didn't actually make him into a woman that he relented.

As he thought about it later that night in his room he admitted that it had been an irrational reaction to his apparently 'bent' sexuality. He knew that he was a masculine man. He loved fast cars and beer. He liked violent movies and sports. He was a man, who just happened to like other men.

If anything that made him more masculine, Robin reasoned, why should he settle for the soft curves of a woman that were pliable underneath his hands when he could have the hard planes of a man. Someone who wouldn't bend under his will. Someone who would fight back and leave delicious marks where no one else could see. Someone who would pull him close and grind against him in a sinful manner.

Robin groaned when he felt an erection begin to grow. He knew who this 'someone' was. Red-X. Dreams of his body intertwining with Robin's had replaced his usual nightmares. Robin was having a hard time deciding which ones he hated more. At least with the visions of his parents falling to their deaths he didn't wake up with stained and sticky sheets.

Robin pressed his hand against his erection hard, he had already gotten himself off twice today over thoughts of Red-X's mouth wrapped lovingly around his dick. He wasn't going to do it again.

Robin cricked his neck roughly, trying to shake the erotic thoughts out of his mind. He glanced at the digital clock by his bedside table, saw that it was three in the morning and grimaced. He had to get up early in the morning for training practise and he hadn't meant to stay up so late.

Robin stripped off his costume until he was wearing only his boxers and his mask. He knew it was a little paranoid of him, but he didn't want to take any risks with his identity, that was why he hadn't taken off his mask at all in the three years he had been leader of the Teen Titans.

Robin threw himself heavily onto the bed and let his body bounce up and down. He looked up at the ceiling and said quietly, "lights off".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_The first time he had soiled himself was the time when he realised that Bruce wasn't coming for him. _

_He had been holding it in for hours; at first squirming ever so slightly and then a little more violently. Then after two hours he managed to manoeuvre his arm so that he could grasp his crotch in an effort to stop the inevitable. _

_The water running into his cage didn't help. It came every four hours and the soft trickle lasted for thirty seconds. Robin had been greedily lapping it off the floor since he had first woken up and now he was paying the price. _

_He tried to convince himself that he wasn't going to do it. He had more pride than that. What would Bruce think of him if he pissed his pants? He would be embarrassed to call him his sidekick. _

_It had been three hours when he realised that he was close to breaking. Every now and then his self control would slip and a little bit of urine would leak out until he growled, clenched his fists and shut off the natural instinct with iron hard will. _

_In another half an hour Robin was close to sobbing. It wasn't just a need now, his entire body was urging him to let go and soil himself. It was screaming at him to let go of his ridiculous pride; it was a normal bodily function, everyone had to do it, even Bruce. Robin still refused to let go. _

_But in the end matter won out over mind and his body betrayed him. Despite his countless attempts to stop it mid-stream the urine soaked through his costume and the stench quickly became over-powering in the small box Robin was contained in. Tears ran down Robin's face as he gave in to the sweet sensation of release. _

Robin jolted awake with a shout and sat up quickly, breathing heavily for a couple of seconds before the realisation set in.

The sheets were wet. And so were his boxers.

Robin sat there for a moment, completely mortified. This hadn't happened to him since he moved to the Tower and it was not a welcome surprise. His cheeks burned a fierce red as he got out of bed, glancing at the clock.

It was only four in the morning so Robin thought he was safe for getting his dirty sheets down to the laundry. Imagine if the rest of the Titans found out. He could just hear the stifled laughter and the muttered jokes when they thought he wasn't in the room now. Of course they wouldn't say anything to his face, but his authority wasn't so complete that they would refrain from gossiping about it behind his back.

Robin stripped out of his boxers quickly and bundled them with his sheets on the bed. He wrinkled his nose at the scent of urine that still lingered on him even without the cloth on his body. He put on another pair of boxers and opened the door quietly to see if he could hear anyone around. The coast seemed to be clear so he gathered the sheets and boxers and walked briskly down the hall, careful to stop at each corner to check that there was no one around. Despite the three years that had passed since this had last happened, he still knew what to do in this situation so that no one heard him.

When he reached the laundry room he gave another sigh of relief when he heard no one else in there, although he wasn't sure who would voluntarily do their laundry at four in the morning. Robin quickly stuffed the material into one of the washing machines and started it, cursing softly when the machine started whirling noisily.

When he was sure that no one was coming downstairs to ask why he had started the very loud washing machine at this stupid hour Robin jogged his way back to his room, keen to have a shower and wash away the last remnants of his nightmare.

However, when he got back to his room he saw that the door was open and the lights were now turned on. Feeling his heartbeat start to race Robin crept silently towards his bedroom and peered around the corner. His mouth fell wide open when he saw Red-X leaning back casually in his desk chair, his legs on the desk and the picture of Robin's parents in his hand.

"That photo is private." Robin hissed, closing the door behind him and making a conscious effort to stay a reasonable distance away from the thief lest he smell the stench of piss that was still lingering around him.

Red-X looked up casually and put the picture carefully back onto the table, "hey Kid, haven't seen you in a while," Red-X looked Robin up and down appreciatively and whistled, "but your lack of clothing more than makes up for that."

Robin grabbed a shirt from his open wardrobe and began to shove it on when Red-X was suddenly beside him, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, "don't. I prefer it when you have as little on as possible."

Robin tensed and shifted away from Red-X's touch, "this isn't actually a good time, I really need a shower, I've been working out in the gym and I stink."

"You were working out in the gym in your boxers?" Red-X asked, his tone disbelieving.

"Uh… yeah." Robin said while walking over to the bathroom, "now if you can wait five minutes I'm going to go shower."

Red-X looked as though he was going to argue, but then shrugged his shoulders, sat down on the chair and put his feet back up, "take your time Kid."

"I will," Robin replied, "now take your feet off my desk."

* * *

Robin came out of the shower five minutes later with a pair of clean boxers on and immediately scowled when he saw where Red-X's feet still were. As he walked past he shoved them off the desk, ignoring Red-X's cry of protest.

"So are you feeling any cleaner then?" Red-X asked casually, still rooting through Robin's desk.

"Well that was the aim of the shower," Robin replied, still in a bad mood. He started to root through his drawers for fresh sheets.

"Do you usually make your bed at half four in the morning?" Red-X asked while taking off his outer mask and shaking his hair into its proper parting.

"I've had a long day," Robin snapped while stretching a sheet over the double bed, "you could help y'know."

"I'm sure I could," Red-X said in amusement. At Robin's growl he laughed good-naturedly and grabbed the other side of the sheet. Together they stretched the sheet over the bed and tucked it in either side.

Robin grabbed a blanket from the drawer and put his two pillows back on his bed, "so are you going to tell me what you're doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, is that a crime?" Red-X asked while flopping down onto the bed.

"It is when you're breaking and entering Titan Tower," Robin muttered dryly as he shoved Red-X over so he could lie down.

Red-X started to reply before looking at Robin and himself and letting out a chuckle.

"What?" Robin asked, his eyes already closed.

"Take a look at us," Red-X laughed, "we're so fucking domestic."

Robin opened one eye and glared at Red-X, "I would not call a homosexual love affair between a hero and a thief 'domestic'."

Red-X bit his lip and moaned, "oh you talk so dirty Kid."

Robin kicked Red-X, "shut up and take your costume off, I'm feeling underdressed."

Red-X smirked and took the top off, being careful not to knock his mask, "like what you see baby?"

"Don't call me baby," Robin murmured as he caught Red-X by the back of his neck and brought him down on top of himself.

"But you look so fucking adorable with your hair all damp and with those water droplets running down your chest," Red-X muttered, his lips millimetres away from Robin's.

"I think the words you're looking for are 'unbelievably sexy', not 'adorable'." Robin said before flipping Red-X over so that he was on top. He traced Red-X's six-pack absent-mindedly with his finger and gradually leaned down so that he was face to face with him.

"Actually, I think the words I'm looking for are 'cock-tease'." Red-X groaned and leant up to kiss him.

Robin closed his eyes and made a long satisfied noise at the back of his throat, "you're so hot," he whispered against Red-X's lips.

"I know," Red-X breathed back.

* * *

Starfire rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, she had been woken up by the sounds of the washing machine starting and was very confused. She was almost certain that laundry was to be completed in the daytime, but maybe it was a new Earth tradition that she had been unaware of. Either way, she was now carrying a basket filled with various copies of her costume towards the laundry room.

As she walked down the corridor she heard muted voices and frowned in confusion again, it was the corridor to Robin's room. She didn't know who he could be talking to at this time of night.

Her curiosity intrigued, Starfire set down the clothes basket and floated quietly towards Robin's room. She pressed her ear against the door and heard the voices again, but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Starfire slid her fingers between the crack in the door and the wall and used her strength to open it ever so slightly. She put her eye to the crack but all she could see was the desk, but when she strained her hearing she could hear soft, restrained groans from Robin.

She let out a gasp and thrust the door open in a panic, concerned for her friend's danger.

The same friend who was on top of a topless man looking at her with guilt and fear written all over his face.

The same friend who was wearing only boxers, while the man below him wore only tight leather trousers.

The same friend whose lips were swollen and who was sliding off of the man to step towards her gently.

Starfire took a step backward and said in a shaky voice, "a man should not lay with another man. It is unnatural."

"What?" Robin said in a whisper, "Starfire, you can't mean that…"

"Of course I mean it!" Starfire said, impassioned, "you cannot conceive a child that way, men who commit such acts of atrocity are sentenced to death on my home planet."

Red-X rolled off the bed gracefully and grabbed his top and mask, making sure that Starfire didn't see them so that his identity remained protected, "I think I should go before I find my wrists in handcuffs Robin."

Robin turned towards him, half tempted to plead with him to stay before he caught himself, "okay."

Red-X took Robin's hand and kissed him on the cheek, making sure to glance at Starfire as he did so.

Robin shied away from Red-X's touch slightly, but squeezed his hand hard.

"See you girls later," Red-X said without his usual cockiness, he opened a window and jumped out of it, only pressing his hand to his belt when he was out of sight of Starfire. This would be hard enough for Robin without her knowing who he was.

There was a long stretch of silence after Red-X left. Robin went to get some jeans and was halfway through pulling them on before Starfire spoke, "I think you should resign as team leader Robin."

Robin almost fell over in surprise, "are you joking Starfire? I'm not going to do that!"

"Then you surely are not thinking about the best interests of the team," Starfire said, "we will suffer if we continue to be led by, what I believe your kind is called, a 'fag'."

Robin took a step forward in anger, but faltered when Starfire stepped away in what could only be described as disgust, "Starfire, I have been a homosexual for the entire time I have been the leader of the Teen Titans, hell, I've been a homosexual all of my life! It makes no difference to my leading skills!"

Starfire shook her head, "I am sorry Robin but I have to tell the rest of the team, we cannot keep them in the dark over something so important."

"No Starfire!" Robin shouted as she flew out of the room, "I'm not ready for them to know!"

He ran out the room to follow her, but she was already gone. Robin's heart lurched into his throat and he began to feel as suffocated as he did when trapped inside a small space.

He began to slowly make his way towards the living room. He couldn't believe that this was how he was going to come out. He had always imagined it being done on a quiet day, with all of his friends there at once so he didn't have to say it more than once and with Raven on one side and Red-X on the other. Of course, that was if he ever worked up the courage to tell them. He was pretty sure as hell wouldn't have said anything once he had found out about Starfire's violently homophobic tendencies when conducting his background research.

Robin whimpered. It was a pitiful sound that sounded so small in the vast corridors. It was high and keening and his own heart broke at the sound of it.

He reached the living room door and it slid open. There was no one there yet and Robin walked towards the sofa. He felt like a wounded animal. There was no other way to explain the sheer vulnerability he felt at that moment.

He walked over to the sofa, clutching his arms around himself as he went as if he was trying to hold himself together. Just as he sat down he saw Raven come through the floor from the corner of his eye.

He looked up, "help me," he whispered, desperation seeping through his tone.

"Robin…" Raven said, her face the most worried Robin had ever seen it, "I'm sorry, it shouldn't be this way." She walked over and sat beside Robin, "Starfire is wrong, you know that right, your feelings are not 'unnatural'."

"I know," Robin croaked, not sounding entirely certain.

Raven put her arms around Robin awkwardly, there was a moment of resistance before Robin turned completely and threw his arms around her.

"I can't remember the last time I hugged someone," Robin murmured into her hair.

Robin drew away slowly and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, after a second he closed it again and then brought his lips to Raven's.

Raven did nothing and let Robin kiss her desperately. The kiss lasted five seconds and after that Robin drew away, "why can't I feel anything?" he whispered.

"Other than the fact that you're kissing a lesbian?" Raven said, patting Robin on the shoulder, "I'd say it's because you're gay."

Robin moaned and leaned his head on her shoulders.

Just then the door to the living room opened and a sleepy Beast Boy and Cyborg walked in with Starfire floating indignantly behind them, "Dude," Beast Boy yawned, "what the hell is Starfire talking about, she keeps telling us you were 'laying with another man', whatever that means."

"Robin is a homosexual now," Starfire insisted, her hands held firmly on her hips.

Cyborg snorted, "very funny Starfire, but couldn't you have waited until the morning?"

"It is the truth," Starfire said gravely, "tell them Robin."

Three expectant eyes were turned onto Robin and he felt his heart beat even faster, "I… I don't know what Starfire's talking about. I'm not gay."

"I saw you with that man!" Starfire spat, "do not lie to us Robin!"

"I'm not gay!" Robin shouted, "I'm straight, honestly!"

"You were on top of him, doing unmentionable things to him!" Starfire shouted back, "you should not lie to the team!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Robin who was looking back at them fearfully, "I'm not gay," he whispered, but to Robin's horror tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Robin…" Cyborg said quietly, "we're not gonna judge man, but… are you?"

Robin shut his eyes tightly and shook his head in denial while whispering, "yes." To Robin's complete humiliation tears escaped past his eyelids and slid quickly down his cheeks, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Cyborg said and the next thing Robin knew he was being crushed into a tight hug "do _not_ apologise for something that is out of your control."

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy said, "I had an uncle who was gay and he was the funniest guy in the world, it doesn't matter who you're into; dudes or chicks, you're still the same person."

Robin's shoulders shook silently as he stood in Cyborg's embrace. After a few seconds he pulled away, "thanks," he said quietly.

"No problem man," Cyborg said firmly.

"But there is a problem," Starfire said angrily, "Robin is a homosexual now, as such he must relinquish his power over the team and be banished from the tower."

"Why?" Beast Boy said, completely confused.

"Because he is not fit to lead us," Starfire said, "on my planet acts of sodomy are punishable by death."

"Much of Earth doesn't have the same customs as your planet Starfire," Raven said quietly from behind Robin, "it is completely acceptable to be gay here."

"Well Earth is wrong," Starfire said stubbornly while folding her arms, "homosexuals are dangerous, they harbour strange diseases and have no purpose in life as they will not procreate."

"Many straight men do not procreate yet they are still considered to have a purpose in life," Raven said.

"Yeah, and STI's are just as dangerous to straight people," Beast Boy argued.

Starfire turned away, "It is my own personal belief that homosexuality is wrong."

"Despite that…" Robin said, his voice rough with rarely-felt emotion, "we shouldn't let this come between us as a team. I won't step down as team leader Starfire, but you can feel free to hate me as much as you want outside of our work."

Starfire narrowed her eyes and said her next statement with venom that none of the team had ever heard from her before, "do not worry Robin, I will."

* * *

Red-X turned towards the sea and adjusted the earpiece that was allowing him to hear what the Titans were saying.

He was feeling an unwelcome mixture of emotions that were rarely present in his life; guilt and fear among them. Guilt for turning up at the Tower in the first place, he had known that it was a risky move, and fear for Robin.

Red-X could feel himself becoming more attached to him by the day. The kid was one of the few people who matched him in skill and competence. But it wasn't only that; Robin had the impossible combination of a fiery temper and a cool head that made him irresistible to Red-X. Robin was a fighter through and through. He lived and breathed his work and the fact that he was letting it fall even a little by the wayside for Red-X proved that he was forming a similar attachment to him.

But to see Robin so openly emotional. So utterly crushed by his teammate. It awoke an unpleasant anger that snarled in the pit of Red-X's stomach. Dare he admit it, but he was feeling _protective_ over Robin. What did that make him; Robin's boyfriend?

Red-X shook his head, he was just having fun with Robin and if he was feeling the very justified anger that came with his… something being sad then that was perfectly normal.

Red-X rolled his eyes at his own twisted denial. He fingered with the transporter on his belt absent-mindedly before taking a breath and pressing it.

* * *

Robin sighed in relief as his bedroom door shut behind him. He looked at the clock and groaned; it was now quarter past five in the morning. He had told the rest of the Titans, excluding Starfire as she had stormed off after the argument, to take the morning off to catch up on their missed sleep. Robin had experienced plenty of sleepless nights, but he knew that Beast Boy especially wouldn't be able to perform at full capacity with only a few hours sleep.

He walked over to his bed and laid down on it wearily. As his head went to rest on his pillow he heard a soft crumpling of paper. Frowning, Robin sat up to see what he was lying on.

Robin then smiled slightly as he saw a small piece of lined paper with a red X on the front. He turned it over and saw a short note scrawled messily.

_Robin, _

_Sorry for what's happening. It must suck. _

_If you need to contact me I've registered my cell number with your communicator._

_Red-X_

_p.s._

_Starfire is a bitch. _

Despite everything that had happened that night Robin still felt a smile curving his lips. He put the note carefully next to the picture of his parents and laid back down on the bed.

"Lights off."

* * *

For the first time in living memory Robin slept past noon. When his eyes finally opened they travelled from his parent's photo to Red-X's note, at which he smiled, and then finally to his digital clock.

When seeing that it read 12.04 Robin immediately sat up.

"How the hell did I sleep past nine?" he muttered furiously to himself. He had told the rest of the Titans to take the morning off, but they knew that he meant for them to be in the main room by twelve.

Robin was never late and more than anything else this gave some weight to Starfire's argument that he should give up his role as leader.

Forgoing his usual morning shower Robin got changed into his costume and went straight down to the living room. When he got there Cyborg and Beast Boy were busy playing a computer game and Raven was reading a book in the corner. Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

Robin ran his hand through his hair and grimaced when he realised he hadn't gelled it like he usually did. His pot of gel floated towards him covered in Raven's trademark psychic glow.

He looked at her questioningly and she said quietly, "you left it down here yesterday."

"Thanks," Robin said, trying to capture the same confidence he usually possessed with ease.

He unscrewed the top to the gel and dipped his hand inside. He took a generous amount and started to fix his hair while using the back of a spoon as a mirror. He was just perfecting the stray strands when Starfire entered.

When she saw what he was doing she gave him a cold look that told him everything that she thought of him. Robin put the spoon down and used every ounce of self-control it took to not let himself blush.

For a moment he felt the childish urge to blurt out that it had just been bad timing. There could have been a million other manly, macho things that he could have been doing. And it wasn't as if she didn't already know that he spent a stupid amount of time on his hair. That was the only remotely camp thing he ever did and he knew plenty of straight guys that were more camp than that.

With effort Robin forced himself to stop that chain of thought. He knew that it would do him no good and it would only serve to distract him from more important things.

At that moment the alarm went off in the Tower. Robin immediately reached for his communicator and flipped it open.

"Cinderblock is wreaking havoc downtown," he read aloud quickly and then turned to the rest of the team, "Titans go!"

As Robin rode down to downtown Jump on his motorcycle he opened the link between his helmet, the T-Car and Starfire's communicator.

"Okay Titans we've fought Cinderblock before so we know what to do," Robin said as he calmly swerved in and out of the traffic on the road, "Raven, I want you to focus on keeping people away from the area and rescuing anyone who's trapped, Beast Boy I want you to slow Cinderblock down enough for Cyborg to land in a few physical blows, but Cyborg I want you to mainly just blast him from a distance. Starfire," Robin hesitated for only a moment before continuing, "I need you to launch an aerial attack to try and confuse Cinderblock, but your main job is to keep an eye out for anyone on the ground, if it looks like we're in trouble it is _your_ job to rescue us okay?"

There were a few seconds of silence before Starfire answered, "okay."

"Good," Robin said, trying not to sound too relieved that Starfire was at least acknowledging his orders, "I'm going to do an attack from behind to try and disorientate Cinderblock."

"Got it." Cyborg said, his tone full of excitement.

Robin accelerated his motorbike, he was only a block away from Cinderblock and he could already hear the sounds of destruction. He saw a shadow pass over him and then saw Starfire flying straight to where Cinderblock was. Robin told himself not to worry, Starfire was a professional, she wasn't going to put people's lives in danger just because she had a problem with one of the people on the team.

Robin went round the corner at a dangerously fast speed and jumped off as quickly as he could. He took the helmet off just as Cyborg's car cleared the corner with a little less finesse.

Raven phased through the roof and immediately got to work by protecting a cowering group of people from a collapsing roof with her mental shields.

Robin took a moment to check where Starfire was, and was satisfied when he saw her fighting with her same amount of righteous fury, before falling into his own familiar attack patterns.

* * *

The fight had only been going on for a few minutes but Robin was worried. Either Cinderblock was more powerful than usual or the Titans weren't on form because they weren't winning yet. Robin fervently hoped that it was the former. Robin grasped his bo staff in his right hand and ran towards Cinderblock, hoping to use the staff to enable him to jump onto Cinderblock's back where he could try and distract the stone giant. It was a risky move but the fight wasn't looking good.

A blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon hit Cinderblock on the shoulder and to Robin's dismay made him turn around. There was a terrifying moment where Cinderblock almost crushed Robin with his foot before Robin threw himself out of the way, making him land on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Robin coughed and looked up to the sky in the hope that Starfire would lift him out the way before Cinderblock spied him.

As Robin scrambled backwards he saw Starfire who was still firing bolts at Cinderblock, "Starfire," he called.

Starfire glanced at Robin, before turning away and firing another bolt towards Cinderblock, which knocked him closer still to Robin.

"Starfire, stop firing at him!" he shouted desperately, as he tried to get up. He had nearly pushed himself off the floor but he couldn't catch his breath enough to make it the whole way up.

Cinderblock turned around slowly towards the noise and finally saw Robin. He raised a concrete hand and swept it through the air to knock Robin out of the way and into an alleyway where he hit a dumpster.

When Robin hit the wall he heard a sickening crack in his right shoulder. He fell to the floor and cried out in pain.

Cyborg ran over, "what happened?"

"I think my shoulder's dislocated," Robin said through gritted teeth, "you're gonna have to put it back into place."

Cyborg looked at Robin's shoulder, it was subtle but the way the arm sat didn't look right. "I'm not a medic Robin," Cyborg said in a worried tone, "you should get Raven to do it."

"Raven's busy," Robin grimaced, "you had the first aid training course along with everyone else, you can do this Cyborg."

"I don't even have anyone to hold you still," Cyborg argued.

"I can do without," Robin replied, his face getting paler from the pain, "just fix my shoulder."

"No way Robin, you need someone to brace you otherwise you could damage your shoulder permanently, I'll go get Beast Boy."

"No need," a voice said coolly behind them.

Robin and Cyborg turned around to see Red-X standing a few feet away.

"Red-X!" Cyborg said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

Red-X didn't answer him straight away, instead he knelt down next to Robin and braced him securely, "I'm here to help."

Cyborg stood still for a moment, trying to decide what he should do. Red-X was a thief who was a wanted criminal, but Robin was obviously in severe pain.

"Cyborg," Robin said weakly, his forehead damp with sweat, "please just fix it."

Cyborg took a breath and knelt on the other side of Robin to Red-X, "okay, I'm going to start easing it in," he picked up Robin's arm and began to circle it gently.

Robin moaned in pain and grasped Red-X's arm. Both Red-X and Cyborg looked at Robin's hand in surprise, but Red-X squeezed Robin's good shoulder reassuringly, "you'll be alright kid."

Cyborg looked between the two men and then let out a small unnoticeable "oh," of realisation. He looked at Robin's unmistakeable trust in Red-X and the thief's willingness for that to happen and decided that it wasn't his place to ask Robin about it.

"Okay Robin I'm going to try and put it back into place now," Cyborg said, sounding miles more confident than he felt. He took a deep breath and pushed it back into place with a loud pop that resonated through all three of them. Robin gave a loud cry and squeezed Red-X's arm hard before leaning back against the dumpster in relief when the pain finally subsided.

"Go join the others," Robin said tiredly.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg said, looking at Red-X suspiciously.

"Yes, they're not gonna be able to do it with just the three of them," Robin said, his eyes closed.

Cyborg stood up to leave but Red-X suddenly said, "wait," he took out three red pellets and gave them to Cyborg, "use these on Cinderblock, aim for his feet."

Cyborg looked at them, "didn't know you were looking into becoming a hero."

Red-X rolled his eyes, "just use them chuckles."

Cyborg began to run off before turning around and saying with a pained expression, "thanks."

"No problem," Red-X saluted him sarcastically before turning back to Robin, "how you feeling kid?"

"Better," Robin said, making no effort to get up, "how come you're here?"

"What a man can't stalk his lover without questions being asked?" Red-X joked, sitting next to Robin.

"Lover?" Robin asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Well what else would I call you, I doubt 'boyfriend' is going to be very popular," Red-X chuckled.

When there was just silence from Robin Red-X turned towards him, "what really, boyfriend?"

"No," Robin said unconvincingly, "but 'enemies-with-a-tendency-to-find-each-other-mildly-attractive-at-times' is a bit of a mouthful."

"I think you're more than just mildly attractive," Red-X said casually.

Robin looked at him, "yeah, me too."

Red-X took Robin's hand in his own, "you're alright y'know kid."

"Thanks," Robin curled his fingers tight around Red-X's, "you're not so bad yourself."

At that moment Raven came around the corner making Robin jump, but he still kept hold of Red-X's hand. "We've subdued Cinderblock," she said, "I came to check out your shoulder."

Red-X stood and dusted himself off, "in that case I think it's time for me to disappear before the alien bitch shows up."

Robin frowned, "don't call her that."

"Well she shouldn't call you a fag," Red-X shot back hotly.

Robin grimaced, "she was upset."

"And so am I," Red-X put his hand on Robin's good shoulder briefly as a way of goodbye, "see you soon kid."

"I'll call you," Robin said quietly.

"I'm looking forward to it already," Red-X said with humour lacing his tone. He stepped back, pressed the button on his belt and disappeared.

Raven knelt down and placed her hands over Robin's shoulder, "he cares a lot about you."

"Yeah," Robin said affectionately, still looking at the spot where Red-X had teleported, "the bastard."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Cyborg did a good job with your shoulder, but there's still some damage done," Raven stood up, "I'll have a better look at it back at the Tower, the rest of the Titans are already heading back and I'm going to ride with you instead."

"Thanks Raven," Robin stood up slowly, using the side of the dumpster for support.

"Why did you make Starfire the one who was defending the rest of us," Raven said, "you could have gotten seriously hurt, why would you take that risk?"

Robin sighed, "it was a test, I knew you lot wouldn't be hurt and I needed to know now rather than later to see how she would work with me."

Raven frowned, "it was a stupid idea."

Robin laughed, "no, it was a very good idea, you were just worried about me."

"Shut up Robin," Raven said while turning around to walk out the alley. Robin followed her and they walked side by side past Cinderblock who was restrained to the floor with copious amounts of the Xenothium red goo stuck to his feet. "We need to do something about Starfire," Raven said quietly.

"I know…" Robin said with a grimace, "but I don't want to say anything to her, she probably feels as if she's the one who has been wronged."

Raven turned to him, "but she hasn't been Robin, because of her your shoulder was dislocated, she is the one in the wrong."

"I know that Raven, but this is a delicate situation, I don't want to enflame it unnecessarily," Robin said, bypassing Raven to walk towards his motorbike.

"It won't be unnecessary," Raven said, "Starfire did something wrong, you need to call her on it."

"I will…" Robin said airily.

"When?" Raven asked, "will it be when this happens again, or when she causes one of us to be hurt because we just won't stop sticking up for you?"

"Raven…" Robin said in a placating tone.

"Or will it be when she crosses the line and isn't just negligent, she starts to attack you?" Raven said fiercely.

"She won't." Robin said surely.

"You don't know that Robin," Raven said in an exasperated tone, "just because you're feeling some misplaced guilt over something which is out of your control doesn't mean that you can neglect your role as team leader."

"What," Robin said, feeling as if Raven had punched him.

"Yes, Robin, that's what I think," Raven said unflinchingly, "you are putting all four of us in danger because of your inability to see that Starfire is never going to be able to work in this team again."

"Are you suggesting that I kick her off the team?" Robin said, raising his voice.

"Yes Robin, that is exactly what I am suggesting!" Raven said.

"But that isn't fair, she didn't do anything!" Robin exclaimed.

"You're right, she did _nothing_. She just watched while Cinderblock got closer and closer to crushing you!" Raven argued, "life isn't fair Robin, you know that more than anyone."

Robin swung his leg over the motorbike while putting on his helmet and started the engine. He looked back at Raven and narrowed his eyes, "find your own way home Raven."

The motorbike sped off, leaving Raven coughing from the exhaust fumes.

* * *

When Robin arrived back at the Tower he took his time putting his motorbike away and making sure she was covered up with the protective sheet.

He ambled his way up to the main room slowly, but when he started to hear raised voices he quickened his pace.

Just as he got to the door it flew open and Beast Boy stalked out in a rage, "you are talking complete and utter bullcrap Starfire!"

Robin caught Beast Boy by the shoulder, "hey, what's up?" he asked in concern.

"She's being a complete bitch!" Beast Boy ranted, "she's saying that we should kick you off the team because of your injury."

"But why?" Robin said, confused, "it was her fault."

"We know, but she's insisting that it was due to your incompetence." Beast Boy growled as the shouting in the room continued.

Robin steeled himself, "okay, I'm going to deal with this."

Robin walked inside and saw Starfire and Cyborg screaming at each other from opposite sides of the room while Raven was shaking with barely restrained anger in between them.

"He is an incompetent, unskilled and pathetic excuse for a hero!" Starfire snarled, her eyes glowing bright green.

"He is the best team leader we could possibly have," Cyborg shouted back, "it is _your_ fault that he got hurt!"

"He should have moved out the way," Starfire took a step closer to Cyborg.

"No, you should have flown him out of the way, that was _your_ responsibility." Raven said quietly, but with such anger that it reverberated through the whole room.

"I wasn't about to risk myself for a _homosexual_," Starfire hissed.

Raven and Cyborg both gave equally angry sounds and Raven's black energy caused several objects in the room to lift into the air.

"That's enough!" Robin roared, "Cyborg, Raven, I appreciate your help but I can fight my own battles, and Starfire," Robin took a breath, "you saw that I was in danger and still chose to do nothing, if you do it again you will be suspended for a week."

Starfire narrowed her glowing eyes at him before flying out of the room angrily.

Robin let out a sigh and turned to the kitchen, "anyone want something to drink?"

Raven and Cyborg looked at him angrily, "what the hell was that Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"What?" Robin said, taking a glass and filling it with water.

"She deliberately allows for a serious injury to happen to you and all she gets is a proverbial slap on the wrist?" Raven said heatedly, "if it had been anyone else they would have been suspended for at least six months!"

"Well it wasn't anyone else was it?" Robin snapped back.

"Robin, you have got to stop feeling guilty man," Cyborg said, "you're letting it cloud your judgement."

"No I'm not," Robin said shortly and slammed the glass down on the counter, "she made a mistake and I'm letting her fix it herself."

"Robin this is not something that can be fixed and you know it," Raven argued.

"I am _not_ kicking her off the team because of the way _I_ am." Robin turned away and stalked out of the room.

As the door slammed behind him Raven and Cyborg looked at each other with silent worry, "is this going to get better?" Cyborg asked quietly.

Raven shrugged and turned away, "hopefully," she muttered. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Robin sat in front of the touch-screen communicator in his room. It was the size of a large TV and held all of the contacts his mini one did. He had originally wanted to call Red-X; he wanted to speak to someone who wasn't going to tell him what to do. But now his hand was hovering over Bruce's alias and he wasn't really sure why.

He hadn't spoken to the man in three years. He still emailed Alfred and Barbara occasionally, but he hadn't sent so much as a Christmas card Bruce's way.

And if wanted someone who wouldn't tell him what to do then Bruce was definitely the wrong choice, all the man did was give orders and immediately expect them to be followed.

Robin sighed, maybe that was what he needed, someone to give him some help.

Against his better judgement, his finger pressed down briefly and the outgoing call screen came up. Robin held his breath and counted four rings before Bruce's surprised face came up.

"Richard, this is… unexpected." Bruce said, leaning forward in his desk chair. Behind him Robin could see the rest of the Bat Cave.

"I…" Robin tried to make the rest of his carefully crafted words come out, but they stuck in his throat.

"Are you alright Richard?" Bruce asked, his voice void of the concern that Robin knew was there.

"I need your help Bruce," Robin whispered, but he knew the technology had picked it up; Wayne Industries built it after all.

Bruce's face softened ever so slightly, "tell me what you need."

"Some advice, I think, I'm not really sure." Robin ran his hand through his hair tiredly, "it's been a long few days."

"This conversation would probably be easier without the mask Richard," Bruce said slowly.

Robin looked up, startled. He didn't know why he would be so surprised, but he hadn't taken the mask off in three years. Maybe it had been too long. He reached a shaky hand up and unfastened the complicated locking system that ensured that the mask didn't slip or betray him. When he had finished he used both hands to take it off and set it down next to him.

Robin looked up and blinked, he had forgotten that the mask muted colours slightly; everything seemed brighter than before.

"Bruce," Robin took a breath, "I'm… gay."

Whatever response Robin had been expecting it wasn't for Bruce to smile sadly and say gently, "I know."

Robin gaped at him, "how could you possibly know that?" he said disbelievingly, "I've only known for a month at the most, I know that you're the 'World's Greatest Detective' and all that crap, but this is ridiculous!"

"Language," Bruce warned half-heartedly, "anyway, I've known for years now, I don't know whether you've noticed but I can be quite perceptive," he said with a smile in his eyes.

"How…?" Robin said, still stunned, "and if you mention my costume I swear I'll end this call right now."

"There were quite a few signs once I started to look for them," Bruce said analytically, "the first time I started to suspect was when you came home complaining about this one boy in particular, Laurence I believe his name was."

"Laurence?" Robin struggled to place his name for a second before he remembered and then groaned, "Oh, him, god he was annoying."

"Yes, you told anyone who would listen," Bruce said, "but after a couple of rants about how he followed you everywhere and how he wouldn't leave you alone I started to pay closer attention to your impassioned speeches; while you would happily insult him, anytime anyone even came close to saying something unsatisfactory about him you would immediately become defensive."

"Well, it was the decent thing to do…" Robin said, not entirely sure where Bruce was going with his train of thought.

"I remember you came home one time, in a rage because someone had stolen his lunch money," Bruce said quietly.

"Well I was training to become Robin at the time, I did have a sense of justice somewhere in me." Robin said, annoyed that he couldn't understand what Bruce was talking about.

"Richard you were hopelessly attracted to him," Bruce said, "you knew that he was straight and would possibly turn against you so your mind threw up the pretence that you couldn't stand the boy to protect you, but when Laurence came into any kind of danger you would immediately do your best to try and defend him."

"No," Robin said, "you're wrong, everything about him was annoying, even his girlfriend was annoying."

Bruce cocked his head, "I wonder why that was."

Robin glared at him, "you've been reading too much Freud."

Bruce shrugged, "maybe, but there were other signs as well."

"Such as what?" Robin asked.

"Such as your complete disinterest in girls," Bruce said and quickly carried on before Robin could protest, "Starfire does not count Robin, she was your first kiss."

Robin blushed, "you shouldn't know these things," he said, his tone as close to petulant as he would allow it.

Bruce chuckled, "nonetheless, I do," he said, before sighing, "you just didn't find them attractive Robin, you never ogled at a woman on the streets or on TV, you didn't even react when Barbara first put on her suit."

"Bruce!" Robin said, shocked that Bruce would even say something like that.

"You were a newly teenage boy who was hitting puberty, I was expecting Alfred to come to me half traumatised because of the amount of pornography in your room, but he never found anything," Bruce said, his tone clear of embarrassment, "and it wasn't for lack of trying."

Robin's cheeks coloured, "isn't that a bit intrusive?"

"Probably," Bruce said casually, before becoming more serious, "but I was worried about you, instead of acting like a healthy teenager you were becoming ingrained in your training and weren't looking for any other kind of stress release. Instead of dealing with your sexuality when you first started to feel things for other men, you seemed to repress it entirely."

Robin opened his mouth to say something, then laughed in disbelief, "and to think that for all these years I thought you didn't pay attention to me."

Bruce fixed him with an intense stare, "Never Richard, I never deliberately neglected you, I looked after you the best way I could."

Robin was silent, "I know," he said eventually.

After a few moments of intense silence Bruce leaned back again, "so how did your team take it?"

Robin shifted, "actually that was what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Starfire didn't take it well?" Bruce asked with a sigh.

Robin rolled his eyes, "okay, I know I shouldn't be surprised, but how did you know that?"

"I did extensive research on all of your friends when you first created the Titans," Bruce said without a hint of apology, "seeing that my tendency to completely ignore people's privacy was one of the things we argued about I was justified in believing that you wouldn't do it."

"I did some," Robin said, "I wasn't an idiot about it."

"I know Richard," Bruce replied, "but you wouldn't have looked for the little details that could implicate you in some way because you would already feel uncomfortable doing it."

Robin gave a small nod, "so what did you find out about Starfire then?"

"Well, not only was her planet violently homophobic, due to an outbreak of a devastating STI that was spread mostly through homosexual intercourse, but her father was executed for participating in homosexual relations," Bruce said.

Robin frowned, "but I thought we met her father."

"No, you met her, well, nanny," Bruce said, "he was brought into the family after her father was executed when she was the human equivalent of thirteen."

Robin was silent for a moment, "but shouldn't she be angry that they killed her father?"

"Oh she is angry, but not at the people who killed him, she's furious at her father for tarnishing the family name," Bruce explained.

"I can't understand that," Robin said.

"That's because you've been brought up in an individualist culture," Bruce said, "Starfire's planet was a collectivist culture, much like Japan or China, and in those kinds of cultures the family unit is the most important thing, not the individual."

"But they killed him for something that is out of his control," Robin said, feeling impassioned but he wasn't quite sure why.

"Of course they did, but they didn't see it that way," Bruce said, "they saw homosexuals as foolish and irresponsible men who _chose_ to sleep with other men."

Robin looked down, "and that's what she sees me as."

Bruce hesitated before saying, "yes, but that it is _not _what you are."

"Thank you Bruce," Robin said quietly.

"You are welcome Richard," Bruce said just as quietly.

Robin groaned and rested his head in his hands, "so what do I do about her? How can I possibly fix this situation?" he looked up hopefully.

Bruce surveyed him, "I think you know the answer to that Richard."

Robin slumped to the desk, "yeah, I do, but I really wish I didn't."

"When you're a leader sometimes you have to make difficult decision," Bruce said, not unsympathetically.

"I know, but it isn't really fair," Robin said half-heartedly.

"Life isn't fair, you should know that Robin," Bruce said quietly.

"I _do_ know that," Robin said, "I just don't want to accept it."

Just then an alarm started to go off, Robin checked his communicator but quickly realised that it was coming from Bruce's end.

Bruce grimaced, "I'm going to have to go Richard."

"I understand," Robin said, "good luck."

"Thanks," Bruce said, "and next time, don't leave it so long before calling me."

"Okay…" Robin said before the screen flicked off of Bruce's face and back to the names list.

Robin sat there for a moment before getting up and walking across to his bathroom, leaving his mask where it sat.

He looked into the mirror solemnly, he half expected there to be some kind of tan-line outlining his face but Bruce had created the masks to let through sunrays. It wasn't just for vanity purposes, if Bruce and Richard Wayne walked around with the outlines of the masks on their faces then their secret wouldn't last very long.

Robin leaned forward and surveyed his face analytically; there was no dirt or sweat because the mask filtered out any impure substances. It was probably one of the most advanced pieces of technology Robin owned.

He looked into his own eyes and sighed, they were still incredibly blue. The only thing that seemed remotely different about him was that his face seemed more mature and defined since the last time he had taken his mask off.

It was strange to be Richard Grayson again, Robin thought.

"Hey Robin," Red-X called out from the other room.

"Red-X?" Robin said in a panic while covering his eyes with his hand to ensure that his identity was safe, "what the hell happened to knocking?"

Red-X sauntered into the bathroom and saw Robin covering his eyes desperately, "hey, what happened to your mask?"

"It's on the desk, could you pass it to me please?" Robin said hesitantly, it would be so easy for Red-X to wrench his hand away from his face and see who he was.

After a couple of moments had passed Robin felt his mask being pressed into his free hand.

"Thank you," he said quietly while turning around to put it on.

"Not there," Red-X said while turning Robin around gently, "you're reflected in the mirror and a thief can only take so much temptation," he joked.

Robin smiled despite himself as he fastened the mask back on and then turned back to Red-X, "that was surprisingly noble of you."

"Well under this tough exterior I really am just a big softie," Red-X chuckled as he took off his outer mask and pressed a kiss against Robin's lips.

"I don't doubt it for a second," Robin said when Red-X drew back.

"So how come you had your mask off?" Red-X asked, walking with Robin back into his bedroom to sit on his bed.

"I wanted to see what I looked like…" Robin said softly, "I hadn't taken it off in three years."

Red-X whistled slowly, "three years is a long time kid."

"Yeah," Robin said slowly, "it was weird seeing my face again."

There was a moment of silence before Robin shook himself and gave a weak smile, "so how come you're here?"

"Just wanted to see my boyfriend," Red-X smirked and leaned in to give Robin a long and slow kiss.

When they drew apart Robin looked at Red-X and said softly, "thank you, you could have so easily seen who I was and you chose not to."

Red-X chuckled, "don't mention it kid."

Robin leaned in again for another kiss, but Red-X hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Uh, Robin…" Red-X shifted nervously, "I think I have something to confess to you…"

Robin moved backwards and his mood immediately shifted to a more serious tone, "what is it?" he asked, his tone full of warning.

Red-X got up from the bed and turned to face Robin slowly, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, "I know who you are."

Robin felt his heart stop for a second as he dumbly tried to process what Red-X had said, "what?" he whispered.

"You're Richard Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne…" Red-X said, looking incredibly guilty.

Robin snarled and stood up, before slamming Red-X's back to the wall, "how the fuck do you know that?"

Red-X threw his hands up in submission, "I swear I didn't find out deliberately, it was a complete accident."

"How could you find out accidentally when hundreds of others have been trying to figure out my identity for years?" Robin growled.

Red-X ducked out of Robin's grip, walked over to his desk and picked up the picture of Robin's parents, "when I saw this photo I recognised them somehow," he said, "The whole time you were in the shower I kept staring at that picture trying to figure out how I knew them and then it hit me yesterday…"

Red-X turned to Robin and said with hesitation, "Robin, Richard, I was there the night your parents died."

"What?" Robin said quietly.

"I went to the circus with my parents, they were still alive then," Red-X added bitterly, "and I saw your act, it was amazing, I can still remember looking at you and your parents in awe, wondering how you could do such astounding things with your bodies." Red-X paused to wet his lips, "but then I saw the trapeze break and I saw your world shatter."

Robin let out a shaky breath, "that was the worst night of my life."

Red-X stepped forward and was relieved when Robin didn't move away, "I'm sorry I figured it out, I honestly am, I wanted to let you tell me in your own time."

Robin stared at him for a second before letting out a nervous laugh, "I really am making an honest man of you."

Red-X snorted and strode towards Robin to take him into his arms, "that's never gonna happen kid, you just bring out the softie in me."

They stood there for a while in silence before Red-X drew back, "but now that I know your identity, I want to share mine with you." Robin watched in silence as Red-X brought his hands up to his face and took his mask off slowly.

Robin smiled when he saw Red-X's true face, his eyebrows were a light blonde and his left one was pierced with a silver ring. When Red-X opened his eyes Robin saw that they were a soft doe-brown.

Without a word Robin undid his own mask again and let it fall to the floor. He stepped forward and kissed Red-X passionately, "you are so sexy," he breathed into Red-X's mouth.

Red-X gave a primal growl at the back of his throat and slammed Robin's back to the wall behind him, "I think you are much sexier," he whispered as he drew back momentarily before going straight back to kissing Robin.

Somewhere in the middle of the bruising kiss both men suddenly started to slow down and the kiss became filled with a bittersweet emotion that welled up in both of them.

Red-X broke off the kiss and leant his forehead against Robin's, "my name is Alex Kirkwood, I am 20 years old and I moved from Gotham to Jump five years ago."

Robin steered them towards the bed where they tumbled down onto it, "tell me more," he breathed.

Red-X rolled himself on top of Robin and leant down so his breath ghosted over Robin's lips, "ever since I was four I've been trained in various martial arts and street fighting styles and when my parents died two years ago I took over the family business."

"Which is what?" Robin said, leaning upwards to place a brief kiss against Red-X's lips.

Red-X chuckled, "stealing, of course."

Robin cocked his head to the side and flipped them over so he was on top, "the family business was thievery?"

Red-X nodded, "yeah, we were the people everyone went to, villains, heroes, governments."

"You were that good?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Of course we were," Red-X said with pride, "but of course, living that way will step on a lot of people's toes…" he said in a more sombre tone.

Robin rolled off of Red-X and laid beside him, "what happened?"

Red-X turned on his side to look at Robin, "someone found out where we lived, I don't know who but we had a lot of enemies. I was out getting some pizza and I had just finished paying for it," Red-X paused at Robin's sceptical look and laughed, "yes I do pay for some things," but his face fell almost immediately afterwards and Robin's followed suit, "I heard an explosion and right at that moment I knew, I mean, it could have been anything, but I just knew that it was our apartment."

Robin reached out for Red-X's hand.

"I ran back as fast as I could, but when I got there the whole apartment was destroyed, there was no way anyone could have survived the blast." Red-X closed his eyes at the pain of remembering.

Robin squeezed Red-X's hand softly, "that must have been terrible."

Red-X laughed bitterly, "at that moment I became Red-X, even though you hadn't even created the costume yet, I carried on the business for a while, but I became so paranoid that I was going to be killed that eventually I faked my own death and disappeared.

"For a while I was lost, stealing was all I knew and it wasn't like I could put that on a job application," Red-X murmured, "but one day I saw Red-X on the news and was captivated, he was everything I wanted to be; strong, powerful and in it for himself. I took up fighting again, going to all the underground clubs that you've tried so hard to stamp out and fighting anyone and everyone I could just to get back into the swing of it. When Red-X disappeared I mourned him, but when I did my research and found out that it had been you in the suit all along I was struck with an incredible idea, an opportunity; I was going to be Red-X."

"And then you broke into my tower and stole my suit," Robin said, with just a hint of displeasing in his tone.

Red-X chuckled and kissed Robin, "you gotta admit, it looks a lot better on me."

Robin rolled his eyes, "I'll admit nothing."

Red-X smiled sadly, "you gave me a direction again kid, before I had been just drifting aimlessly experimenting with drink and drugs just to feel something, but when I put on that suit I was _something_ again."

Robin was silent for a moment before he said suddenly, "join the Teen Titans."

Red-X shook his head, "no thanks kid, but the invitation is appreciated."

"But why not?" Robin asked.

"Because I like living for myself, I like being selfish, I don't want to be useful and put myself in danger, I like living," Red-X said, "I know you probably can't understand that because you're one of the most selfless people I know, but I don't want to die like my parents, I want to die old and rich with countless doctors fussing over me and making my last few moments on this earth divine." Red-X paused before continuing with a smirk, "after all, I'll probably be going to hell anyway."

Robin sighed heavily and Red-X frowned, "can you not understand?" he asked with some semblance of hesitation.

Robin shook his head, "no, I can understand perfectly and that's what annoys me," he said, "I've always thought of the line between good and bad being clear and distinct, black and white, but you've always been a very annoying grey and now you're just… greyer."

Red-X laughed quietly, "I am so happy that I can confuse you like that."

Robin rolled his eyes, "of course you are," he smiled.

Red-X brought his hand up to cup Robin's cheek gently and they looked at each other. They searched the other's eyes, the piercing blue sinking into the soft brown.

"I think I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

In the middle of the night Robin stirred awake to find the space next to him empty, he tried to sit up through the disorientation of waking up, "Alex?" he asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Richard," Red-X said softly as he picked up his mask from the floor, "I'll drop in to see you soon," he gave Robin's forehead a gentle kiss before fitting the mask securely over his face.

Red-X was just about to teleport away when Robin's voice said quietly, "I love you too."

"I know kid," Red-X murmured and pressed his belt.

* * *

When Robin awoke again he sat up slowly, without even realising it his relationship with Red-X had progressed further than he thought either of them expected it to. It wasn't that he was complaining, but it was strange to think that he could be so open with another human being. Especially one who was meant to be his nemesis.

Robin jumped when his alarm clock went off. He clicked it off quickly, but accidentally knocked a piece of paper to the floor in the process. He reached down for it and saw that it was another note, trying to stifle down the sense of anticipation he felt against his will, Robin opened it.

_Kid, _

_I'm guessing you'll keep this note as well (yes, I noticed) so I won't say your real name on here._

_I'm going to be out of town on business for the next few days (yes, that kind of business and no, you're not going to be able to stop me) so the next time I'll see you will probably be this weekend._

_Don't get into too much trouble without me._

_I promise I'll bring you back something pretty._

_Red-X_

_p.s. you snore. _

"I do not you bastard," Robin sniggered as he got out of bed. He propped it up next to the other note, before deciding against it and taking them both down. He opened his bedside drawer and fished out the Red-X folder he kept in there. He opened it to the first available plastic envelope and slid them both inside.

He slid the folder underneath his bed and then went over to his wardrobe to get dressed. As he started to mechanically put on his costume he ran over the things he needed to do. The first on the list was talk to the Titans about Starfire. He was in such a difficult situation and he wanted their advice; plus any decision made would affect them all.

He knew what decision he was probably going to have to make, but he wanted the Titans to at least to try and talk him out of it.

Robin was about to head out of the door when he realised he didn't have his mask on. Swearing softly he backtracked and found it on the floor. He picked it up and dusted the imaginary dirt off it. He was about to go into the bathroom to watch himself put it back on but decided against it, he didn't want to see Richard Grayson disappear again.

Robin headed out his bedroom door and went straight to the conference room. It was a rarely used room in the Tower that was only really useful when some of the Titans wanted to discuss something away from one of the others. He had sent Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy a message last night telling them to meet him there.

When he got to the conference room Raven was rounding the opposite corner, "I take it this is about Starfire," she said.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"Still in her room to my knowledge," Raven replied.

"Then yes, it is about her," Robin said shortly while entering the conference room. He took his place at the head of the table and Raven sat beside him while they waited for Cyborg and Beast Boy to show up.

Robin shifted imperceptibly in his seat, he was feeling guilty due to snapping at Raven the earlier day even though she had only wanted to help, "Look, Raven…"

"No need to apologise Robin," Raven said, "your mental squirming is enough to satisfy me."

"I know you only wanted to help, but…"

"You wanted to figure it out on your own, I get it Robin, don't worry about it," Raven said with a small, rare, smile.

"Thanks," Robin said as the door opened and Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in, both of them looking uncharacteristically serious. They sat down on the chairs on the other side of the table and Robin let out a sigh, "I'm sure you all know why we're here…"

"You've finally come to your senses and you're gonna kick her off the team?" Beast Boy asked, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed angrily.

Robin grimaced, "I know that I should be taking that course of action, but I wanted to see what you all thought first."

"Robin, it seems like you're asking for our permission and if you need it then you wholeheartedly have mine," Cyborg said, "but you should be able to make this call by yourself, especially when it directly affects you."

"I don't want to make your lives more difficult just because of her problem with me," Robin said.

"Dude, you know that if she was racist then you would kick her straight off this team," Cyborg argued back, "if she had ever made one slur about my skin then you would have been furious and she wouldn't have had time to _breathe_ before she was out of the Tower, how is it any different when she is homophobic?"

"Because…" Robin was at a loss for words.

"Why Robin?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, why?" Beast Boy asked, "if she had some weird aversion to mutants and deliberately put me in danger then she would be gone."

"If she was disgusted by my half demon heritage then she wouldn't be here, how is it different Robin?" Raven said quietly.

"Because it's me!" Robin said heatedly, "I should be able to take it! It doesn't matter if it's me!" He breathed heavily as the other Titans looked at each other, "I know that it doesn't make sense to you guys, but I've overcome worse things than this and I can overcome this too if I have to."

"Yes but Robin, you _don't_ have to, we are more than willing for Starfire to be kicked off the team!" Cyborg argued, "in fact, we can't see ever being friends with her again now that we've seen how she treated you."

"It's not her fault…" Robin offered half-heartedly, "her planet…"

"…Has nothing to do with her actions on this earth," Raven interrupted, "Robin you have no excuse to hide behind, you need to fire her."

Robin looked at the three Titans; he knew they were right and so did they. He stood up and said reluctantly, "I'll call her to the main room."

When Starfire flew into the main room she saw the other four Titans standing next to the window and was immediately suspicious, "what are you doing?" she asked.

"Starfire…" Robin started weakly, but strengthened his resolve, "I'm going to ask you a simple question and I need you to answer it as honestly as you can."

Starfire gave a sharp nod and floated there with her arms crossed.

"Can you ever envision working with me properly; and that includes fighting with me side-by-side, being able to tell when I am in danger and being able to then rescue me from that danger?" Robin asked, his voice showing doomed hope.

"Never." Starfire's answer was instantaneous; "I could never save you from danger when all I wish is for your kind to be exterminated so that the rest of your race can live on in peace."

Robin sighed, "in that case, Starfire I have no choice but to remove you from the team. You are no longer a Teen Titan. You are now banned from the Tower unless you are specifically invited in by one of the rest of us. We require you to hand in your communicator and all Teen Titan technology." Robin paused and said with a voice filled with emotion, "I'm sorry Starfire."

Starfire narrowed her eyes, took out her communicator, dropped it on the floor and then stamped on it repeatedly. Robin winced with each hit the communicator took. Her eyes glowed a brilliant green and she threw a bolt at the window. It shattered and the pieces of glass fell to the ground below as she flew out of the pane-less window. She turned around in mid-air and spat at Robin before flying off into the distance.

Robin wiped the spittle off his cheek, trying to ignore the way his hand shook.

Cyborg put a consolatory hand on Robin's shoulder for a brief second before walking to the window and starting to pick up the broken glass. Raven flew out the window and down to the ground in order to find all the glass down at the bottom while Beast Boy went off to find a store that would sell glass panes as big as the window in the main room.

The rest of the day the Titans worked in silence to fix the window. When lunchtime came Beast Boy ordered in pizza, just a normal cheese and tomato to share between them. Robin had planned to work through lunch but Raven forced a slice into his hand and they sat down and watched a crappy soap show together, enjoying the occasional breeze that blew in every once in a while.

By the time the window was finished it was just beginning to get dark and Robin was exhausted.

He dragged himself to his room and collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to change out of his costume.

He fumbled under his bed blindly and took out Red-X's last note. He ran a thumb over his signature and curled up with the note held in his hand lovingly. He dropped the folder over the side of the bed carefully and commanded the lights to turn off.

"G'night Alex…" Robin whispered softly.

* * *

Robin started awake when the lights to his room were switched on suddenly. He sat upright immediately, ready for danger, but faltered when he saw Batman.

"Batman?" He said in a confused tone, while consciously tucking the note he still held in his hand underneath the covers.

"Robin…" Batman's voice faltered slightly before he produced a newspaper and laid it on the bed.

Robin looked down at it in confusion, but he quickly started to feel complete terror. The headline read _Can it be true? Robin, the Boy Wonder, is gay?_

He quickly scanned down the article that took up most of the front page and then the subsequent five pages. Starfire had gone to the press and told them everything she knew about Robin's homosexuality. She had deliberately gone to the least liberal and most trashy newspaper she knew of in order to tell the story in the worst light possible. Robin read the first paragraph in abject horror.

_As revealed by our exclusive source, Starfire a now ex-Teen Titan, we can confirm that Robin, the Boy Wonder and alleged apprentice to the elusive Batman that roams the streets of Gotham, is gay! This astounding piece of information was revealed to Starfire when she walked in on Robin having wild and passionate sex with another man. Robin threatened her with kicking her off the team unless she kept quiet about his affair. But Starfire, concerned for her teammate and worried about what he was doing on team hours told the rest of the Titans, who are said to be disgusted. Robin, in his anger, cast her off of the team and out of the Tower. _

"Oh my god…" Robin whispered. He let the newspaper drop out of his hands and he looked up at Batman, "why…" he rested his head in his hands and rocked himself from side to side, "why would she do that?"

Robin felt a hand descend on his shoulder but he continued to panic, "how can I ever go out on the streets again, I'll be a laughing stock!" The walls seemed to get closer as Robin started to shake, "Oh god, Batman, what do I do?"

Batman knelt down to Robin's height and took his hands away from his face firmly, "Robin, you need to stop panicking, Brucie wasn't able influence the newspapers before they hit the press here but he was back home. The story is told in a much better light there."

"But this is my home, this is where I live," Robin moaned with a small hitch of his breath at the end, while his heart started to beat faster.

"Robin, we're going to sort this out," Batman shook Robin's hands slightly, "it is going to be alright, you are going to be fine."

"No, no, no," Robin shook his head, with his eyes shut tightly, "how will anyone ever respect me now, all they'll see when they look at me is a fucking _poof,_" Robin spat.

"Robin!" Batman's voice cut sharply through Robin's panic, "you need to calm down."

Robin opened his eyes slowly and saw Batman's intense gaze instantly, "everybody's going to hate me," he said in a small voice.

"Robin," Batman said quietly, before shaking Robin slightly, "do you not realise what a good opportunity you have here?"

"What?" Robin said, confused.

"Gay rights activists have been struggling to get equality laws passed through government for years now, how much help do you think it will give them for an incredibly gifted superhero to be out of the closet?" Batman said intensely, "Yes, there will be people who will hate you and hurl homophobic abuse at you, but you know that you can handle that. You are a strong young man Robin and you don't need other people's approval, especially when you're the one saving their ungrateful asses day after day."

Robin nodded his head slowly, not trusting himself to speak.

"Are you calm now?" Batman said as softly as his gruff voice would allow him.

"Yes," Robin murmured.

"Good," Batman said before standing up, "I think it's time we start planning damage control."

"Damage control?" Robin wondered out loud.

"Yes," Batman said, "we need to start planning how exactly we're going to calm the news frenzy."

Robin felt his heart beat wildly again at Batman's statement, but he made himself calm down, "how could we do that?"

Batman gave him a look, "come on Robin, how else do we detract from situations?" When Robin offered no answer Batman rolled his eyes and continued, "with lots of money and Brucie's stupid actions."

"What could Brucie do that could possibly…" Robin began in confusion before he caught on, "Oh, you can't do that!"

Batman looked at him with some amusement, "why not, it's not like Brucie cares what people think of him and it would distract the Gotham press at the very least."

"You can't pretend to be gay Bruce," Robin whispered, "you don't have to do that for me."

Batman looked pointedly at him for his slip of the tongue with his name, "we both know that I'm not obliged to do this, but I want to."

"But you're not gay…" Robin said.

"No, I'm not, but you are and I plan to look after you no matter what it takes," Batman said in a serious monotone.

Robin shifted and looked down at his hands, "thank you."

"There is nothing to thank me for," Batman said swiftly before opening Robin's bedroom door, "come on, I arranged for us to meet with Raven in a conference room."

Robin got out of bed slowly and dragged his hand through his hair. He followed Batman through the corridors and into the same room the Titans had used to discuss Starfire yesterday. Raven was already sitting in her customary seat and Batman walked over to the head of the table and sat down. Robin sat at the other end that was usually reserved for Cyborg.

"How come Beast Boy and Cyborg aren't invited?" Robin asked.

Batman gave him a cool gaze; "Raven is the only one out of the Titans who knows about your secret identity, so she is the only one who can be trusted with the information we will be discussing."

Raven nodded her head in acknowledgement of Batman's statement. Robin opened his mouth to argue that Beast Boy and Cyborg could both be trusted but was cut off by Batman.

"By Brucie 'coming out', as it were," Batman said, "it will give him the perfect opportunity to prove himself an ally to Robin by buying up any newspapers that paint him in a bad light."

Robin winced, "isn't that a little close to home?"

Batman shrugged, "perhaps, but Brucie is eccentric and stupid enough for that to not really matter; Robin is a part of Gotham and Brucie does love Gotham."

Robin sat silently, it was almost too much to take in and he wasn't quite sure what he felt. Everything had happened so quickly; Red-X kissing him, Starfire leaving, getting back in touch with Bruce, and now this. Not much scared Robin, but this terrified him.

"Are you okay Robin?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded, "I'm just tired I guess." There was a few moments of silence before Robin stood up, "I'm going to go down to the gym."

Batman nodded silently before Robin walked out of the room stiffly.

* * *

Two hours later Robin had just finished his gruelling session at the gym. He had spent most of the time running on the treadmill at a punishing speed before finishing off with his various martial arts exercises to cool down. He was going to take a break before coming down after lunch to go through the more difficult moves in detail.

He entered the main room, nodding to Raven who was reading on the couch and smiling at Cyborg and Beast Boy who were playing a violent video game, and ambled into the kitchen slowly, his mind was a lot clearer than it was before and he was grateful. Physical activity always helped Robin stop the confusing and upsetting thoughts that often plagued his mind.

Robin opened the fridge and took out one of the bottles of water he kept there; he opened it and took long gulps from it until it was half empty. He was just leaning against the counter when the door slammed open and Batman strode in angrily.

Robin turned towards him, puzzled, but froze when he saw what Batman held in his claws. Two scraps of papers that were crumpled carelessly.

"Batman, I can…"

"Explain?" Batman asked dangerously, "you can explain why you have two _love_ notes from Red-X, the same thief who stole the suit you made in a very stupid decision?"

Robin opened his mouth to reply but found that no sound would come out. The three Titans on the couch turned to watch mentor and student, Cyborg silencing the video game with a click of a button.

"I am so very disappointed in you Robin," Batman said with barely contained anger, before he shouted, "how could you be so stupid as to tell him your real name?"

"I didn't tell him…" Robin said quietly, "he guessed by himself…"

"That is little excuse," Batman roared, "you should have been more careful, God, Robin, could you not control your teenage hormones for one second?"

"Now wait a minute," Robin started.

"No, you wait a minute, I've been patient and waited for you to catch him on your own, but now I see why you've had such trouble capturing him. We're going to have to take the thief in and lock him away in the Justice League prison to make sure he doesn't talk."

"You'll do no such thing!" Robin said in shock. Batman sent him a glare clearly meant to get him to shut up, but Robin growled, "that doesn't scare me Batman, you forget that you trained me under that glare."

"You would do well to be scared of it Robin, this is a man who has now been put in a stupid and inane situation by his stupid and inane protégé," Batman snarled, "Red-X will be locked away and you can get over this infatuation."

"Batman, it isn't a simple…" Raven started, but was cut off by Batman's growl.

"Thanks for the support Raven, but I can fight this myself," Robin said in a low tone, "Batman, if you lock Red-X away I will break in and get him out myself."

There was a deep and penetrating silence that reigned for many moments.

"That is a ridiculous thing to say," Batman said quietly.

"Perhaps," Robin looked away briefly and then looked up again to lock Batman's gaze, "but it is a promise… and you know I don't back out of promises."

"It is a foolish promise."

"It is my promise, to you."

Batman took a deep breath and steeled himself, planting each foot wide apart and crossing his arms disapprovingly, "why shouldn't I throw him in jail?"

"Because he only steals from the rich…"

"What, and gives to the poor?" Batman snorted, "pull the other one Robin."

"I wasn't going to say that," Robin glared, "he only steals from the rich, he doesn't murder or commit rape, he only steals useless trinkets."

"And that makes it any less of a crime?" Batman scowled, "that's a very dangerous topic you're treading on Robin."

"I know that it's a crime and he knows that I hate it…" Robin said.

"But he still does it?" Batman asked.

"He has his reasons," Robin said cagily, "and I can't force him to stop, it would be like caging an eagle; it would be cruel."

"But letting him steal the priceless artefacts from the owners isn't cruel?" Batman asked.

"I love him okay, Batman, I love him," Robin burst out suddenly, "I know that emotion is a little alien to you, but I really, truly, absolutely, love him."

There was another silence while the Titans looked at Robin, stunned. Batman narrowed his eyes and said very slowly, "you are such a child."

"Oh don't give me that bull-_crap_!" Robin shouted.

"Language…"

"Shut up you bastard!" Robin said angrily, "You have trained me since I was ten years old, I know how to fight and resist love and live my entire life being in fear of someone finding out my secret, I learned it all from you! But now I'm trying to build something outside of being a superhero and of course that's immoral and wrong!"

"Yes it is," Batman hissed, "you're a hero, you have responsibilities, you can't afford to have a _boyfriend_."

"You've changed your tune quite a bit haven't you?" Robin cried in exasperation, "you were only telling me a few days ago that my sexuality was repressed and that I needed to experiment more and now you're trying to re-repress it?"

"I said nothing about experimenting Robin, I was simply concerned about the effect that repression would have on your mind and your fighting."

"My fighting…" Robin laughed without humour, "that's what it all comes down to isn't it? I bet that's the only reason why you're trying to prevent any emotional damage from happening; you don't want to be a hero down in fighting for a hopeless war against evil."

"Robin that's not…"

"No, don't even try to deny it," Robin shouted, "when you saw my parents fall to their death you didn't see a tragedy, you saw a fucking opportunity!"

The room was silent as a dam burst within Robin.

"Without you I would have had a normal childhood, sure I wouldn't have had a 'parental figure', but I also wouldn't have gone out every night risking my life for people I didn't even know! I could have realised my sexuality sooner and spent my teenage years being promiscuous and horny without any consequence greater than an STI. I could have travelled the world without any responsibilities and met Red-X in a different way, a better way… I could have been happy." Robin finished and breathed heavily, trembling with anger and the beginnings of a deep emotional exhaustion.

Batman took a deep breath and said quietly, "are you quite done?"

Robin quite literally saw red and he launched himself at Batman with a primal shriek that echoed around the walls of the main room. He punched and kicked Batman, laughing wildly with a dark satisfaction whenever he got a hit in. But all too quickly it was over, with Batman holding Robin's arm behind his back and kneeling on top of him to stop him moving.

"Let me go you fucking bastard!" Robin shouted.

"Not until you apologise," Batman said coolly.

"No fucking way, what do I have to apologise for, you fucker."

"Well, your language is a start," Batman said, "and then maybe the mistake that is your relationship with Red-X."

"You're such a fucking hypocrite," Robin said, his breathing shallow from the weight of Batman, "You fucked Catwoman for ages while she was stealing from the rich of Gotham."

Batman twisted Robin's arm further around his back, "you will not refer to my relationship with her that way Robin, now _apologise_."

"No."

"Apologise." Batman twisted Robin's arm further.

"No." Robin said through gritted teeth.

"Apologise." Batman brought the arm back further until it was about to pop out the socket.

"Hey dude, he only just dislocated that arm, be careful with it," Cyborg said in worry.

"_Apologise Robin,_" Batman hissed and made to jerk Robin's arm.

"I'm sorry!" Robin cried out in pain.

Batman rolled off Robin and got to his feet swiftly, "that's better."

Robin got up slowly and avoided Batman's cold gaze and the Titan's worried stares. He held his arm stiffly by his side and walked out of the main room in silence.

* * *

When Robin got back to his room he closed the door behind him carefully and leant against it breathing deeply. Suddenly something inside him snapped and he gave a cry of rage while overturning his desk. He kicked his bathroom door, causing it to splinter and break, and punched through the wardrobe. He pushed over his huge bookcase, snarling with satisfaction at the crash it made when it met the floor.

He looked around his room slowly. It was a scene of utter destruction; books had spilled everywhere and the covers were bent, the wardrobe had a fairy sizeable hole and his desk was lying woefully on the ground. Robin gave a cry when he saw that the photo frame holding the picture of his parents was cracked. He fell to his knees and picked it up carefully, giving a soft gasp when a part of the glass pane fell out.

He held the frame close to his heart and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

Robin didn't do anything else that day; he just laid down on his bed. After about an hour he heard the Batplane start up and fly away but he didn't react.

Eventually, after about three hours of staring at the ceiling Robin's eyes drifted closed and he slept.

* * *

Robin woke up gradually the next morning, turning from side to side to try and reclaim the vestiges of sleep. He just didn't want to get out of bed and face the day. He would have to talk to the Titans for the first time since his embarrassing display of emotion yesterday and it wasn't something he was looking forward to. Not to mention the fact that the villains were probably going to take advantage of the news of Robin's homosexuality at some point in the next week. Together these two reasons just made Robin pull the covers over his head again.

As Robin seriously contemplated pretending he had the flu there was a knock at the door and Raven's voice said softly, "Robin, when you're ready I think you should come down to the main room."

Robin listened to her footsteps fade away for a few seconds before sitting up with a sigh; it wasn't like they would have believed that he would ever voluntarily take a day off anyway.

He threw back his covers reluctantly and went through his morning ritual methodically. After he had pulled his boots on Robin trudged his way down to the main room and paused outside of the doors for a moment. He didn't really want to speak to anyone, but he couldn't exactly ignore Raven's request.

Robin opened the door slowly and stepped into the room. He tried to conceal his gasp of surprise when he saw Bruce Wayne standing in the living room, his arms crossed and with Beast Boy and Cyborg both staring at him in half confusion and half awe.

"Mr Wayne? What brings you here?" Robin forced himself to say after he had gotten over the initial shock.

"Robin…" Bruce took a deep breath, "I know the only reason you never told your friends your true identity was to protect me." Cyborg gave an almost inaudible gasp in the background before Raven shot him a dirty look. "But I want that to end. Our identities are unfair burdens for both of us, but I pushed yours on you when you were young and didn't know better. I'm sorry for that, you are a brave and intelligent man who could have been anything, but you are a _very_ good superhero. You have spent too long underneath your mask; you need friends who know Richard Wayne, not just Robin. If you spend too long under the mask you start to lose lucidity; that you've managed to keep a firm hold on your sanity so far is a true testament to your strength. Take your mask off Richard."

Robin reached up and undid his mask numbly. As he lifted it away his hands shook too much and it fell to the floor.

"I always thought you'd have brown eyes for some reason," Cyborg said quietly, with a smile at Robin.

"You look cool dude," Beast Boy added with a grin.

Robin barely acknowledged them as he turned to Bruce, "I thought you were angry…"

"I was," Bruce said softly, "but you didn't deserve my anger and you certainly did not deserve the humiliation of yesterday, I am sorry for that."

"You told me not to accept apologies if the person isn't forgiven," Robin mumbled.

"True," Bruce said with a wry smile, "you have plenty of reasons not to forgive me; I have been a terrible father to you, putting you in danger, pushing away any kind of emotional contact, trying to mould you into an even more paranoid version of me… I am glad you have the backbone to fight me on these things."

"Me too." Robin said quietly.

Bruce sighed, "Richard, I can't condone your relationship with Red-X, but I will always support you in whatever you do." Bruce stepped forwards until he was a metre away from Robin and held out his hand. "I know I don't deserve the title of 'father', but I will always love you like a son."

Robin stepped forward and grasped Bruce's outstretched hand in his own, "you have always been a father to me Bruce, we have had a difficult relationship but that doesn't take away from the fact that you took me in when I had no one else, gave me a reason and desire to live and then trained me to fulfil that desire. Without you I would probably be dead or worse, a criminal. So thank you, father."

The two men looked at each other intensely for a few seconds before they let go of the others hand at the same time. Bruce adjusted his expensive tie and said briskly, "I have to get back to Gotham, I've spent too long here as it is."

"Thanks for coming," Robin said, picking up his mask and fastening it securely.

"You should come home and see Alfred soon," Bruce said.

"I'll try and visit, but this is my home now." Robin replied.

Bruce nodded and turned to the other three Titans, "thank you for your hospitality, I won't intrude on you any longer."

"Do you want me to walk you out?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm sure I can find the exit by myself." Bruce said.

"What will you say if the newspapers ask why you were here?" Robin asked.

"Well I think it would be the perfect time to 'out' myself, don't you?" Bruce chuckled.

Robin smiled despite himself, "have a good journey home."

"Thanks." Bruce walked out of the room and the Titans watched the door swing closed slowly.

"Man, that was _intense_," Beast Boy said loudly.

"Are all your conversations with him like that Robin?" Cyborg asked, half bemused.

Robin shrugged, "pretty much."

"They're good entertainment," Raven said softly with a half smirk.

Robin rolled his eyes good-naturedly and sat next to her, "well we do aim to please," he picked up the remote control and turned on the TV, "so what's usually on at this time?"

* * *

"You're a freaking pansy, a fucking pillow biter!" Rancid laughed as he and Robin circled each other.

"Well what does that make you then Rancid?" Robin snarled, "to have your ass kicked time and time again by a 'pillow biter'?"

Rancid shook his head, "you're just a fag now, there's no way you could beat me!"

Robin launched himself at Rancid. The following fight was short and very sweet; especially when Robin felt Rancid's nose break underneath his fist. "Better a 'fag' than a coward," Robin growled as he handcuffed Rancid to a lamppost to await the police.

* * *

"I'm sorry but we reserve the right to refuse service to any customer," the pizza restaurant owner said stiffly.

"But why?" Robin asked, completely confused, "we've come here for the last three years now and we've never caused any trouble."

"I just do not want you here," the owner said, trying to shut the door on the Titans.

"What the hell man," Cyborg said angrily, "why can't we eat here? You've never had a problem with us before!"

"Well I didn't know about his… tendencies before." The owner said uncomfortably, gesturing at Robin.

Robin had the urge to laugh, but restrained himself, "well never mind then, you don't have to worry about me anymore," he said bitterly as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

"That man keeps looking at me," Robin muttered to Raven, "do you think he's another 'hater'?"

"Not everyone is out to get you," she replied calmly as they sat together on the park bench, "maybe he just admires you."

"Nobody admires me at the moment," Robin said darkly.

At that moment the man in question ambled over nervously, "Uh, Mr Robin sir?"

"It's just Robin," Robin said with a forced smile.

"I, uh, well what I want to say is…" The man played nervously with the edge of his shirt, "I would just like to, um…"

"Yes?" Robin said, his voice bordering on impatient, "if you're going to curse at me could you get on with it, I want to at least try to enjoy the rest of the afternoon."

The man looked horrified, "oh, no, I wasn't going to curse at you, I wanted to thank you!"

"Thank me?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Yes, thanks to you, I had the courage to come out to my friends and family, I don't know how long it would have been if you hadn't inspired me to take a risk and tell them!" The man said, wringing his hands, "I'm just very grateful to you!"

"Oh, well, you're welcome I suppose," Robin said, feeling speechless.

* * *

Robin sat on the edge of his bed with a groan. It had been a hard week. While there had been some positive moments; an entire gay club had applauded him after he'd tied up the thief who had stolen some expensive equipment from them, there had been at least ten horrible moments to overcast them. A policeman who had once looked at him with admiration now talked to him in quiet clipped tones, after saving a mother's baby she had walked away without a word of thanks, school kids now looked at him with expressions of fear and disgust. The worst experience by far had been when a group of teenagers threw some balloons filled with pink paint at him. He had been chasing someone through a busy street when it had happened and it had caused him to trip, fall over and skid along the pavement for six metres. The paint had stung his eyes too badly for him to be able to open them, so he'd had to find a quiet spot and call Raven for her to pick him up. When tears had fallen from his eyes he claimed his eyes were trying to dilute the paint. Raven had just nodded sympathetically.

Robin laid back on his bed and undid his mask with one hand. He had gotten in the habit of taking it off every night now. He felt freer in some way without its responsibilities weighing him down and it definitely helped him sleep better.

Just then there was a crash from within his room. Robin shot up and saw Red-X sitting sheepishly on his overturned chair, "I must not have been concentrating," he said with an embarrassed laugh.

"Alex…" Robin whispered, more to himself than Red-X.

Red-X got up and took his mask off straight away; there was no smaller one underneath, "I'm sorry I wasn't here at the start of the week," he drew Robin into a tight embrace, "I was in a non-english speaking country and only found out about this entire shit heap of a situation when I got back home, are you okay?" Red-X's tone was filled with emotion and Robin couldn't help a small smile as he buried his nose in Red-X's hair. It smelled of the late night air.

"I'm okay," Robin said slowly, "it's been a definite bitch of a week though."

"I can imagine," Red-X murmured, still holding Robin close, "I can't see daddy Bats taking it well."

"He came around…" Robin muttered, feeling the exhaustion of the week set in. He withdrew reluctantly from Red-X's embrace and led them both to his bed.

"Only been in a room one minute and already somebody wants to have sex with me," Red-X smirked, "personal record."

Robin laughed, "I'm sure." He took off his costume, stripping down to his boxers, and then did the same to Red-X. Red-X stood silently throughout it, just lifting his feet when Robin told him to. When they were both standing in their boxers Robin brought his hands up slowly and rested them on Red-X's shoulders, "I love you."

"I love you too," Red-X whispered, kissing Robin once on the forehead, once on his nose and then finally on his mouth.

Robin drew away and took Red-X's hand. He guided him gently onto his bed and they shed the last of their clothing together. Then they made love. It wasn't at all like the rough, animalistic sex Robin had been expecting. The loud groans and harsh words could come later, but for now all they needed was the closeness and the intimacy of feeling another body moving in a perfect rhythm with yours. When they finished Red-X held Robin close in his arms and they fell asleep together.

* * *

Robin opened his eyes slowly to see two pairs of intense brown eyes staring back at him. "Good morning?" he said amusedly, "what are you looking at?"

"Something very sexy," Red-X replied with a smirk.

"Well, true as that may be, does that really warrant staring at me for fifteen minutes?" Robin raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"You knew?" Red-X said, a very faint blush developing across his cheeks.

"Of course I didn't," Robin laughed, "I only just woke up, but thanks for confirming my suspicions."

Red-X groaned, "I forgot that the same sexy person I'm sharing a bed with is also an unashamedly good hero, I'll need to watch out for that."

"Just as I should probably watch out for my computer collection when you're around," Robin smirked.

Red-X looked insulted for all of a second before he laughed, "ah, you're gonna be good for me kid, I've needed someone to fight with."

"Is that what the kids are calling sex these days?" Robin asked dryly.

Red-X rolled himself on top of Robin with a chuckle, "okay smart ass…"

"Sweet ass you mean," Robin corrected.

"Fine," Red-X rolled his eyes laughing, "sweet ass, lets see how clever your retorts are after I've kissed all the sense out of you."

"With your morning breath?" Robin asked, wrinkling his nose with a smile, "I think I'd have passed out from the fumes before becoming senseless putty in your hands."

"I can make you into putty?" Red-X asked with a grin.

"Trust you to always find the compliment in an insult," Robin muttered.

"It's a gift," Red-X grinned before rolling off of Robin, "actually, speaking of gifts, I have one for you."

"Is it mints?" Robin asked, "'cause if so, I reckon you should save one for yourself."

"Very funny," Red-X said sarcastically while leaning over the side of the bed and rooting through his belt, "but it's a little more expensive than that…"

"Well, I am worth it I suppose," Robin joked while leaning on his side.

"Oh definitely," Red-X paused in his search to give Robin a gaudy wink, "ah, here it is." Red-X rolled over and gave Robin a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper with a robin pattern.

Robin snorted, "you wrapped it in Christmas paper?"

"Well I thought it was appropriate…" Red-X said unashamedly, "y'know, with all the robins."

Robin shook his head with restrained laughter and unwrapped it delicately. He unravelled the last of the paper and saw that the box underneath was black and tasteful, "did the shop assistant pick out the box?" he asked innocently.

"Yeah she did, how come?" Red-X asked.

"No reason," Robin smirked before opening the box. He gave a small gasp and picked up the item inside in wonder, "how did you find them?"

"It took me quite a while," Red-X admitted, "but it was worth it for you."

Inside the box were two scuffed and bent wedding rings. Both were made of a low carat gold and were clear of any jewels. On the inside of each ring the words "_forever yours"_ were engraved.

"My parent's wedding rings…" Robin breathed, "I never thought I'd see them again…"

"I've been looking for them for quite a while, I thought that it was strange you had nothing of your parents other than that picture so I looked into it; it was terrible that their possessions were withheld as evidence before being 'lost'."

Robin nodded, "I knew that the policeman must have stolen them, but I didn't say anything to Bruce because he had done so much for me already."

"I followed an almost non-existent trail which finally lead me to Austria, so I left as early as I could to find the dodgy shopkeeper that was selling them." Red-X said, putting his arm around Robin casually.

Robin ran his finger carefully over each ring before turning to Red-X, "thank you," he said, with as much emotion poured into those two words as he could possibly give, "this means more to me than you could possibly know."

"You're welcome," Red-X smiled gently and kissed Robin on the lips.

Robin put the hand that wasn't holding the rings on the back of Red-X's neck and drew him closer. He didn't know whether this relationship with Alex would work, he didn't know whether they would ever be able to ignore the fact that one of them was a thief and the other one caught thieves for a living, he didn't know whether the spark between them would just simply fizzle out in a few weeks. But Richard knew one thing; he wanted to find out.

_Finito. _


End file.
